Supergirl and the Legion in: Future Perfect
by Pan202
Summary: When Supergirl life turns into a living hell, she is ready to give up on being a superhero. Suddenly though she is pulled into the 31st century where the Legion has called upon her to fight a new threat; Imperix. Will her dreams mean he will fail?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to FUTURE PERFECT chapter one! If anyone of you know a thing about the Legion comics, then you know about how much fun the Legion is. Just read and enjoy the fun! If you have any questions about the story line or characters just note me. I'll be happy to answer any of the questions you have. Oh yeah, it's a Supergirl/Brainiac Five coupling. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters contained with in this fan fiction. They belong to DC and those who created them. I just borrowed the characters. Please don't sue.**

Chapter one

What Dreams May Come

Supergirl

Things were crumbling apart around me, the tower was being destroyed around me. Large chunks of the ceiling fell passed me, and I prayed so hard to have my power back. Being the last daughter of Krypton stuck on a planet with a red sun really sucked. I am Kara Zor-El, Supergirl, and I was stuck in the same old dream again.

"Move it Supergirl," came a voice, and a man with lighting shooting out of his arms came flying back towards me. "Use your flight ring and hurry up!"

I took off after him, memorizing his features. Red hair and a lighting scar running across his left cheek, he was wearing a suit to match his abilities. We dived through crumbling passage ways, and through open ports. Suddenly we were out in the open, fighting against a wave of machines that were being led by Imperix. My skin crawled when I saw him, and he grinned at me. Before he could slam a wave of energy into me, a green skinned man tackled me, getting me out of the waves before they could hit me.

"Be more careful will you," he said, helping me up. He was hansom, in a strange short of way, but his face was familiar in a creepy short of way. "The red sun robbed you of your power, but it shouldn't have robbed you of your common sense."

"Oh haha, Mr. I'm more intelligent than you. Maybe you should find a way to turn the sun back yellow."

He gave me a grim short of smile and shook his head. He quickly moved me out of the way of another attack before he put up his shield around us. "Imperix made sure to mask what ever technique he used to turn the sun red from me. Knew I would think up a situation too quickly, and he couldn't risk you getting your powers back."

I rolled my eyes, looking up at the red sun. I really hated this dream, and this had been the seventh time I had it. Didn't that mean, by human standards, that it would come true? I sighed and looked back at the man. He was watching Imperix, while we went unnoticed by the alien invaders. Green skin, green eyes and blonde hair framing his head nicely. Then I realized that he had three dots on his forehead in a pattern I knew all too well. Brainiac's symbol, but why would he be helping me? It didn't make sense. I heard the force wall begin to give way, and I prepared myself for the next sound to come.

"Kara!"

I was suddenly woken by Kal-El's strong arms shaking me, and I forced myself to shake the dream away. Kal looked at me in concern but slowly I moved his hands away from me. "Its that dream again, the one with Imperix and the green skin man. Though I think I know who he is now."

"Who?"

"He's Brainiac, though it doesn't make any sense. Why would he try to save me?"

Kal looked troubled for a second before he sat down on the side of my bed. He looked to be in deep though, which is honestly a look I don't see very often on his face. Then he turned to me. "Have you ever heard of the Legion of Superheroes?"

"Uh, not really. You never really talked about it."

"The Legion of Superheroes exist is the 31st century as a peace-keeping organization. Its original founding members once visited me when I was younger and helped me figure out what I wanted to do. One of their members is called Brainiac-"

"So he really was a member! How in the world do-"

"Kara, he is called Brainiac 5, and he isn't even related to Brainiac. Brainiac is a computer construct, not organic like Brainiac 5 is. Now he's his own person."

"Why didn't you tell me about him before," I said, leaning over to him. "You know, after I had the dream at least four different times."

"I didn't think I needed to worry about telling you, but I think the time was right. And who knows, this might mean you'll meet them."

I shook my head, knowing that they were just dreams. Besides, why would I want to end up in a future where the sun is red and Imperix is destroying everything? I didn't say anything though and began to push my cusion out of the room.

"If you don't mind, I would like to get dressed now, Kal-El."

"Alright, alright, I'll see you are breakfast."

I closed the door behind him, and leaned against the door. What in the world was I going to do if I kept on having these dreams? Slowly though, I decided to move away from those thoughts and get ready. What ever today had in store, it defiantly didn't have the Future in it. All that I wanted to do was eat breakfast.

-------

"Do you think anything is going to happen today?"

Lana Lang sat beside me on the swing, going back in forth in the swing, she gave me a look. "I like it when its peaceful like this."

"I find it boring."

"Be careful what you wish for, you might just-"

A sudden shock wave hit us and suddenly a wave of energy appeared in front of me. So much for a boring day. I was caught off guard though when a hand grabbed me and suddenly pull me into the disk of energy. The pain was unbelievable. For a moment I saw nothing but blackness before suddenly a light emerged in my line of sight. That sight expanded into a man standing in front of me, looking at me in concern. I recognized him immediately as being the same lighting scar man from my dreams. I screamed and pushed him away, before I gave a good look at the sky. Oops, still a yellow sun. I watched as the man was grabbed out of the sky and I smiled shyly.

"Sorry about that."

"She is defiantly related to Superman," came a chilling familiar voice, and I looked to see the green skin man. He turn his eyes to mine and smiled slightly. "At least she managed not to kill you, Lighting Lad. You were a little too close to her."

"I was only seeing if she was alright. More than you were doing, Brainy."

He rolled his eyes. "I knew she would be fine when she came through the time gate, but you couldn't see that."

"Who are you?"

I knew the answer, but I chose to ask the question anyway. Brainiac 5 gave me a reassuring look before he turned to the blond haired woman. From her looks, but mostly due to the Saturn on her shirt I knew that this had to be Saturn Girl. One of the founders of the Legion of Superheroes. She turned to me and said,

"I am Imra, Saturn Girl of the Legion of Superheroes. We summoned you here so," she gave the green skinned man a look, "ungracefully because we need your help."

"Historical records states that you fought in the Imperix Wars. Well, Imperix is returning to this time, and we need someone who fought him before on our side."

I stood up, brushing off my pants off as I did. "Why didn't you just get Superman or Wonder woman? Why me?"

The Lighting user, Lighting Lad, came over. "I asked Brainy the same thing but he just said something about dealing with parallel versions dealing the Legions before or something like that."

I blinked at him and then looked at Brainiac 5. He looked at me like he suddenly remembered something, or perhaps realized something. "Kara Zor-El, we need you to help us. Without you this war is going to go badly for the United Planets. We will lose this war."

"Like I was really going to say no to Kal-El's old friends. Honestly. Besides, I've been having dreams about this for weeks."

"You've been having dreams," Saturn Girl asked, and I nodded. "Dream Girl must have been preparing you for this."

"Oh well, where's your hideout?"

"Your in it."

I stood in a magnificent room, a room kind of like a hall of memories mixed with a reception room. It was done in marble and steel, giving it a futuristic feel. Pictures of the Legionnaires adorned the walls, showing some of their adventures. A picture of Superman and the Legion caught my attention.

"Superman came with us on many of our harder missions. When he left for the last time a few years ago, he promised that he would come back if we needed him."

I turned to Saturn Girl as a few more Legionnaires joined us. One man looked like an animal with bright red eyes and animal fur covering his body. He didn't look un friendly though. Another was a girl with long black hair and a ghost on her outfits front. Her had drug along with her a orange skinned boy, with antenna sticking out of his forehead. He held out his hand to me and I shook it.

"Hi Supergirl, I'm Cham. Resident shape shifter of the Legion. That's Phantom Girl and Timber Wolf."

"Tinya Wazzo," Phantom Girl said, flashing a pretty smile. "I'm a big fan of your adventures!"

"Thanks," I said, not completely sure how to act around them. Yeah, they were teenagers like I was, but to them I was long dead. It felt kind of strange.

"I'm Brin Lando," Timber Wolf said, nodding. I gave him a smile that seem to put him at ease. At least he seemed less intense.

"I should show you to your room," Saturn Girl said, taking my arm. As we began to walk away I heard Tinya say to Brainy;

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Yes."

"You look a little pale."

"Nothing really, I just remembered something that perhaps I would have been better off not knowing."

Better off not knowing? That idea made my skin crawl so in refection I rubbed my arms. Saturn Girl led me up two levels of stairs up to the living/recreation level. As we passes door after door I noticed symbols were on the doors instead of names or numbers. A lighting bolt for Lighting Lad, a Saturn for Imra, a Ghost for Tinya, and a ever shifting symbol for Chameleon Boy. He, I knew that was what Cham stood for.

Finally we reached a door were a gold 'S' was engraved on the door. I smiled, "My room?"

"Yes. We had known for a week that Brainy was going to bring you to the **present** so we had time to prepare your room."

She opened the door and I gasped. It was almost and exact replica of my room back in the 21st century, just a few added bonuses. A better computer for one. I gave Imra a quick hug of appreciation.

"Thanks so much, it wasn't really necessary though."

"Brainiac 5 didn't say how long this conflict is going to last so I thought it would be nice if had something 'homely' to come back to after battles."

I grinned, and she closed the door. 'Time for some sleep,' she said and let me get use to this new room. I sat down on the bed, and allowed the tiredness I had been feeling since the sudden leap to the future set in. At least I could get some sleep.

Brainiac 5

Memories, I've always found, were a strange but interesting center for focus day to day. And lately, that was all my mind was focusing on. Ever since the strange sudden return of the original Supergirl, my life had been in chaos. Memories that had been locked away for years came rushing to the surface, pushing me almost to the brink of a mental break down. And then I found the message written for me by Supergirl.

'Querl, Imperix is coming. Get me from the past so I can help. Please, I'm sorry for everything. But the time has come for Supergirl and the Legion to rise again." ~ Supergirl

As I felt memories play with my mind, I began to realize that maybe these memories were beneficial to the Legion. Perhaps I could help change the tide of the coming war by summoning an old friend from the past. But I couldn't tell them about my memories, nor what had happened in the past.

Messing with what was meant to be could be very dangerous. I had learned that before.

I went to the Lab, it was the only place that I felt truly comfortable in the whole Legion Headquarters. Going through notes and plans, I found my mind once again falling into the same line of thought.

_She had died._

It had been one thousand years since her death and yet, the Infinite Crisis had caused the timelines to change. Our time line had been restored and so had she. Did this prove the existences of some kind of higher power that showed some kindness towards us? Illogical I know, but perhaps it was just the sudden memory return playing my mind.

Shaking my head, I heard the door open. Saturn Girl was strolling in with a plate of food. "You've been in the lab all week, Brainy. You need to take care of yourself."

"I am taking care of myself. You need to make Supergirl feel welcome."

She set the plate down in front of me and leaned against the desk. She had this amazing way of reading me, even if I kept my mind closed to her. She had known me long enough to know inventively what I was feeling. "She's resting. And you need to do that yourself, to prepare for the coming conflict."

"I'll be fine just tell me something."

"Anything."

"Do you remember last year when I had that sudden melt down?"

She nodded at me, her violet eyes sudden filled with concern. Always so feeling, I found it strangely too human for even me to understand. But her race was always filled with empathy towards other races. "Of course I do. It was on-"

"The twenty third of April. Do you remember anything in the 20th century that might correspond with that date?"

"No, but why ask?"

"Oh, its nothing. I was just wondering about something. Thanks for the meal, I'll eat it shortly then get some sleep. Why don't you go and rest yourself, you'll need it just as much as I will."

After she left, and sighed and turned to the plate. Perhaps this was for the best, but maybe not. I would find out soon enough if following my mind and heart would be enough to save the United Planets in the end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to Chapter Two of Future Perfect, where I decide to make things very darker.I do not own DC comic books, nor the characters. **

Chapter Two

Mission Time!

Supergirl

My dreams were different this time. Instead of dreaming of the upcoming battle like I had been for weeks, I instead had a peaceful dream. I was seating on a hilltop back home, with Brainiac 5 sitting right beside me. Instead of wearing his normal uniform he was wearing a dark blue sweater and blue jeans. I realized that we were on Kal's farm and I wondered why we were even here at all. Why was Brainy here?

"Will you be coming back to the Legion?" He asked, looking at me. I plopped his ball cap back on his head and realized that his hair was longer. It looked better on him then the short look he had now. "After I figure out a way to get back?"

"Yeah, of course. Clark will be a little upset with me, but I owe you guys my life. And besides, the world doesn't exactly like me coming back. Did you read the newspaper?"

"Yes, and it wasn't true. Earth does need Supergirl, no matter how much they think to the contrary. They may just not be ready for you in this time."

I gave him a bright smile, and wrapped one arm around him in a hug. He went stiff in my grip, but smiled slightly anyway. "Now come on, Brainy. Lets go and have some fun. Your in the 21st century so you might as well have fun!"

As the dream ended and I awoke to consiness, I had a feeling that these dreams were getting a little out of hand. I mean, my last dream told me that I was going to the future. Did this dream tell me that Brainiac 5 and me were going to get stuck in the 21st century for a while, and I just might want to come back to the Future? I sat up in bed and stretched, feeling much better than I did yesterday. Or what ever day it was. I found out that my room had its own private bathroom, and laying by the bathtub was a new uniform. Seem they really had everything prepared for me to stay in this time. Pretty nice of them.

After taking a shower and getting dressed, I made my way to the common room. Everyone was already up and talking to one another, looking short of like the Justice League on a day off. When I came into the room, wearing my new uniform, Tinya came over to me.

"Good morning! The new uniform looks great on you."

"Thanks."

"Its time to introduce you to the rest of the Legion," came Imra's voice from beside me. "Today will be your first official day on the Legion and so I will be showing you around."

The rest of the Legionnaires stood up and slowly made a crowd around me. Their were at least eight of them their, the rest had to be on mission or leave. They introduced themselves one by one; Shrinking Violet (Salu), Cosmic Boy (Grim), Dream Girl (Nara), Element Lad (Jan), Spark (Ayla), Star Boy (Thom), Sun Boy (Dirk), and Triplicate Girl (Luornu). They were all so friendly, and sweet that I almost felt like I belonged here. Then I realized Brainy wasn't there, so I looked over at Imra.

"Oh, Brainy is still asleep. He's been up for the last few days preparing for the conflict."

I smiled slightly. Figured the big brain was a workaholic, and maybe a little bit of a insomniac. Weren't they all? I sat down at one of the tables and Comic Boy came over to me. "Is good to have another from the house of El fighting on our side in this coming conflict."

"I'm just glad to be of help, even though I have the strangest feeling you might have done better by just asking Superman to help you."

"Brainiac 5 said that it was your time to directly influence the future. Superman had his time, and no doubt he will again. This may be your only time."

I was about to say something when a alarm went off loudly in the room. A warning bell. A holographic image of Brainy appeared in front of us. It looked like he just woke up. "We're getting an Omega level message. I'll patch it through."

His image was replace with an image of a dark-haired woman with green skin, looking scared for her life. Despite the burning ruins behind her and the sounds of laser blast that went off around her, she had to get her message out. "Legion! Colu is under attack by some kind of machine race, they are destroying everything they can! Also, they are using the confusion to distract most people from the fact that they are drilling into the planet, setting charges. Please, get here quickly! Colu depends on you!"

The image cut out, being replaced with a grim looking Brainiac 5. "We have a mission. Supergirl, Cosmic Boy, Lighting Lad, Saturn Girl, Star Boy and Timberwolf will come with me on this mission. Head to the tele-pad right away."

The image flickered away, and we all jumped up. So much for my grand tour, but then again I wasn't complaining. Rather get this mission over with so we could stop Imperix and I could go home. Try to salvage my super-heroine reputation. I followed Saturn Girl as we flew down hallways. She was saying something to Cosmic Boy about how strange it was that Brainy was coming along with us.

"It is his home world. If it were mine, I'd do the same."

So Colu was his home world? No wondered he seemed so grim when he talked to us after the message. I let the thought of 'what if it were my world getting destroyed' go though my head. It was already destroyed, so I promised myself I wouldn't let it happen to Colu.

We reached the tele-pad with in seconds. Brainiac 5 was typing something into the computer before he turned to us. He still looked tired, but there was a quiet determination in his eyes. It made him look… kind of cute. Intense may be the better word. He pressed a key down and the gate burst into life. A blue ring of energy showing little of what was beyond formed behind him, glowing brightly.

"We'll be entering a battle zone, so be prepared. Our first priority is to stop those charges without setting them off. The planet's core must not be damaged, because it could begin a chain reaction that will destroy the entire planet. Second is defeating the invading army. We'll deal with it as soon as the bombs are disarmed. Ready?"

"Lets go," Lighting Lad said, his fist sparking white. I liked his eagerness. Brainiac 5 nodded and jumped into the gate. I followed right behind but I wasn't prepared for what I saw beyond the portal. Destruction and death unlike I had ever seen before, bodies laid all around my feet. Brainy shivered in front of me, trying his best to hide his emotions I bet. I reached over and put a hand on his shoulder, he turned to me.

"We'll stop this, I promise."

He nodded, and as soon as the others joined us we hurried down towards the heart of the battle. Using my X-ray vision I could tell exactly were the drilling was taking place. Deep in the heart of the heart of the planet, they had already set the charges! I told the others and we dived towards to drills. We were, I knew we would be, expected.

Brainiac 5

It was hard for me to focus on the battle, my mind was moving faster then it ever had before. I had to save my home, that was the one thought that kept me focused. Supergirl pushed into the line first, using her heat vision to cut a path into their line for us. Lighting Lad moved in next, and he was being supported by Cosmic Boy. I dived into the battle before suddenly I found myself some where else. A empty white space, with a scarlet robbed man in front of me.

"The Time Trapper," I muttered, and the figure chuckled. It seemed that no matter how many times we destroyed this villain, someone else always took his place. Maybe the power to control time was too strong of a lure. Or maybe they start out wanting to do good and get corrupted by the power. What ever the reason, I stood my ground in front of the Time Trapper and waited.

"Brainiac 5, it is a pleasure to see you." The Time Trapper had a different quality to his voice now. It contained no anger or spite, just a quite calm. "How do you like returning to your home world?"

"Its under attack."

"Oh, I thought you might find it interesting. Your people always had a knack for avoiding being attacked, despite how advance they are. It is about time they suffer."

"So this invasion was your doing?"

He looked at me, and I shivered. They was something unsettling about him, and something familiar. It was like I knew this person from someone, but with his hood covering his head I couldn't tell who he was. "Of course it was my doing. Your sins are coming to haunt them. Observe."

He made a image appear before me of the battle going on in Colu, and of the Drill that was drilling in the crust of the planet. But it had stopped, and the charges were set. They were set to go off in exactly five minutes. That wasn't enough time to get the people to safety, let alone the Legionnaires that had came with me. The Time Trapper seemed to smile at me and he said;

"You will watch them die, from the safety of this little nexus of calm. You will pay for your sins, and your people will die for them."

Supergirl

We had zero time to save everyone, and pretty soon it became apparent to me that the only thing we could do was save ourselves. I went to tell Brainy, but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. Not even with my X-ray vision. It was like he had been erased from existence. We couldn't leave without him, so I dived into the drill hole. No other way, I had to get rid of these bombs.

"_Supergirl,"_ came Saturn Girl's voice inside my head. It surprised me for a second, and I crashed into a drill. _"Sorry, but you have less than two minutes to disarm the bombs._"

Rubbing my head as I took off, I sped up. Soon I was near the core, where the bombs were laying neatly around it in a ring. The heat was incredible, but I knew what had to be done. Quickly I grabbed the bombs, and took them up with me into space. They exploded nicely and safely, so I turned my attention to the planet bellow. To my horror, a green mist was expanding across the planet. I dived back to the others.

"What is going on?"

"According to the scanners, it's a virus that was created to kill Coluians. Its spreading too fast," Cosmic Boy cussed under his breath. "We can't stop it."

"We have to try," I told him, and I returned to the ground. "Shrinking Violet, open up a gate to Legion HQ. We're going to get as many Coluians as we can through the gate before the virus reaches us."

Her voice came back from the transmitter distorted, but clear enough for me to understand. _"Got it Supergirl. Prepare for gate in three, two, one."_

A blue energy gate appeared before me and I began to grab Coluians and almost literality throw them into the portal. Most went in willingly, but some were a little bit more stubborn. Those I threw in. Saturn Girl helped to keep the people calm, sending telepathic waves of soothing thought. I tried to use my x-ray vision to find Brainy, but no matter where I looked, he wasn't there. Where the hell was he?

"_Supergirl!_" Brainiac 5's voice came over the transmitter, loud and clear. He seemed scared, and perhaps worried, but he was trying to hold it out of his voice. _"Head through the gat_e, _and get the others to come with you. I'll be there in a second."_

"But Brainy-"

"_Just go!"_

I bit my lip, but I did what he told me. I gathered the others and as soon as we got the last of the survivors we could, we headed through the gate. It took a few minutes to wait, floating back and forth until I was ready to go through the gate after Brainiac 5. But then he reappeared, landing outside the gate in a heap.

"Got exposed," he said, muttering as he looked up at us. "Only a little, but enough to make me sick. Colu though won't survive."

"The readings are coming in," Shrinking Violet said, and her expression changed to horror. "The planet is caving in on itself."

"Just incase something would happen to our people that we couldn't survive, we had a back up plan. A mass of dark matter was planted deep inside the crust of the planet, the size of basketball. When activated, it would create a black hole effect and destroyed the planet and all the people on it."

"But why?"

"We had to do it," Brainy said, standing up. He wobbled slightly as he stood, before he leaned against a computer consul.

"You need to head to medical," Cosmic Boy said, helping him stand. Brainy pushed him away though, and looked frustrated.

"I can get there myself. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll head there now."

I watched him walk off, before I looked at the readings from the planet. I was beginning to realize that this Legion of Superheroes and this time really, was far more cut-throat then my time. People here were so ready to deal with the destruction of their entire civilization that… it was a little scary. But… I guessed that was what the Legion was for. So they wouldn't have to make such hard decisions.

Brainiac 5

As I made my way to Medical, I ran over the last few minutes on Colu over and over again in my head. Despite what I said, there was no dark matter implanted into the crust. At least by the government of Colu. As I watched my people suffer from strange machines and then by a virus the invaders unleashed , the Time Trapper gave me a choice. I could either let my people suffer and die, or put them out of their misery. He offered me a sealed ball of dark matter, and I could feel him smiling at me.

"You know what to do."

And so, left with no other less pleasing solution, I did it. I put the sell of dark matter into the core where the bombs had been, and set it to go off. As soon as I was through the gate, I set it off. The planet caved into itself and destroyed the majority of my people. The only ones that were left were those who were off planet, or rescued by the Legion. My calculations put the number at only a thousand survivors.

And it was all my fault.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three of Future Perfect begins to deal with Supergirl's memories of her other life, pre-Crisis, and continues to plague Brainy with his feelings for Kara. And an interdiction for Imperix. You won't see him in person for a while...Just wait though. I'm going for a good entrances!I do not own the DC characters contained inside this fan fiction. Just the story line. Please do not sue. **

Chapter Three

Fall Out

Supergirl

Brainiac 5 didn't come out of his room for three days, partially I think he was sick and partially because he was morning the loss of his people. To be honest, I couldn't blame him for not wanting to come out. That mission didn't go very well at all. It sucked for my first mission as short of a part of the Legion of Superheroes. I didn't feel like coming out of my room for a good long while, but eventually I did brave it.

"The Coluians are being taken to a colony that is orbiting Jupiter," Imra said to me as I joined her for breakfast. "We managed to save nine hundred of them, and the others who were out in space are joining them in the colony."

"At least we managed to save that many," I said, picking at my food. "But you have to agree with me, that was a sucky way for a first mission to go."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, that wasn't the first mission we attended for you. I think Brainy wanted you to come along on the mission because you are a heavy hitter."

"Speaking of heavy hitting, I think what you guys need is a night on the town."

She blinked at me, looking surprised for a moment. "What do you mean?"

"After a mission like that, don't you think that you need to spend some time just being teenagers? Besides, I still need that tour around New Metropolis that you promised I'd get."

"I don't really know. We haven't done something like that in ages."

"I know, and don't you think it would be a good idea? No costumes, you can wear the flight rings, and we'll have to go to an amusement park and hang out. What do you think of that?"

She thought about if for a few moments before the sight of Garth attempting to power up a toy of Vi's with his lighting distracted us both. It spun once around in a circle before it exploded into a ball of fire. Vi laughed, and Garth looked embarrassed. Finally Imra turned to me and said, "If I could manage to convince Cosmic Boy to let us go, and if I can get Brainy out of his room yes. It does sound like a great idea."

"Oh, let me worry about Brainiac 5," I said, smiling. "He's been feeling bad ever since Colu, but if I can get him out I can cheer him up."

So we both stood up and went our separate ways, Imra no doubt going to find Cosmic Boy, and me heading for the lab. I had learned enough by studying the map of the building that Brainiac 5's room was inside the Lab itself. Figured that he liked to keep his work close to him, it was only natural. When I knocked on the door though, I got no reply.

"Uh, Brainy, could you come out? I want to talk."

There was still no reply, so I opened the door to the lab and walked inside. It was dark inside and a little creepy. There were tubes and glass containers filled with strange liquids all around, and papers with too complicated words on it. As I pushed deeper into the darkness I found Brainy asleep against one of the desk, a pen still in his hands. I walked over to him carefully.

He looked so peaceful and maybe a little innocent. I almost didn't want to disturb him. But as I reached a hand to touch his shoulder I noticed just what he had written on the paper.

'No hope. No future. The end of your time is nigh.'

"Brainy, wake up."

He blinked and sat up, rubbing his eye as he did. When he looked over at me, he looked a little surprised. "Kara? What are you doing here?"

It was the first time he had ever said my first name, and I felt an unexpected flutter in my chest. I smiled at him though and said, "About time you woke up. You've been in your lab for days and I think it is about time you get out into the world again."

He looked a little abashed, looking up at me for a moment before he turned to look at the wall. "Well, I don't really know if I want to." He looked at his paper and crumpled it in his hands. "Things are…"

When he didn't continue I finished for him. "Things are easier to escape in here, aren't they?" To my surprise, he nodded. "Well, you need to come out, I know that much for sure. Its not healthy to keep yourself in isolation."

"I prefer it this way."

Instead of replying, I walked over to the closes door and opened it. Brainiac 5's room was simply designed. Not too much color or decorations at all. Finding the closet, I opened it up and found that he did have some normal clothes in there. It wasn't all superhero uniforms. Grabbing a t-shirt with a warm gold color and a pair of blue jeans I threw them at him. He caught them in mid-air looking confused.

"Your going out today, and that's what your going to wear."

"And if I say no?"

"You really don't have a choice in the matter," I said, walking pass him and patting him on the shoulder. "But if your not out in fifteen minutes dressed in something 'normal', then I'll send Brin in for you."

I closed the door and made my way to my own room. Maybe I had something some what normal in there, maybe. But anyway, today should be fun.

Brainiac 5

Staring at the shirt with perhaps fear, and maybe just hesitation, I took it back to the closet. She could have had enough sense to know that I wouldn't like to wear a t-shirt. Pulling a darker blue long-sleeve shirt out of the closet, I presided to get dressed. Besides, did I really want Brin in my room? Not really.

The last few days had went by in blurs really. I had spent the time trying to see if there was any other way to have spared by people, but I couldn't. The Time Trapper had trapped me pretty good. With the deaths of my people and entire planet on my mind, I wasn't able to work on much. And as I walked out of the Lab, I knew that no work would get done today.

"Good to see that your still alive," Saturn Girl said, smiling at me. She was wearing a simple white shirt with lose sleeves and a long pink skirt. Her hair was held up in two pony tails. "I was starting to get a little worried."

"There was no reason to worry. I am fine."

"Well, its good to know. The others are getting ready. I think Tinya might take the longest out of anyone."

"She is a girl," Garth said, smiling at me with some joke hidden in his eyes. Saturn Girl jabbed him in the gut, and he tried to look apologetic. That was when Supergirl and Tinya both came out of a wall behind them. For a moment I was at a lost for words.

Supergirl was wearing a form fitting red tank top with gold trim, and a jean skirt that just touched the top of her knees. Long, lace up boots went up her legs, but defined them well. Also she had her hair up in a bun, one thick strand of hair fall across her face. To admit it now, she looked beautiful. She put her hands on her hips in a heroic pose and grinned.

"So, where is Rokk?"

"Our proud leader is still getting ready," Garth said, still smiling. "Oh, it will take him a while to get his hair done, the pretty boy."

"I heard that," came Rokk's voice from one of the restrooms. I tried not to laugh, and instead walked over to one of the windows. New Metropolis stretched out before, flying cars doing their normal courses to and from work, filling the city with a sense of normalness. Then the whole fact that I had let my people die came back to my mind, and I had to use all of my focus not to slam my fist through the window. It would have broke my fist before it broke the window.

Supergirl joined me, grabbing one of my arms and dragging me away from the window. Her face was soft and warm, and once again I was without words. "Be a little bit more sociable, Brainy. I still need to get to know you so we can work better as a team. So talk, and hang out with us today. Its time to break you out of that shell."

It reminded me so much of the old her, from before the Crisis, that I had to look away. I did nod though and I felt her smile in return. As soon as Cosmic Boy came out of the restroom, we headed out of the tower.

"So where to first," Kara asked, peering around the courtyard.

"What do you want to do first," Garth asked and she turned thoughtful. After a few moments though she grinned and took flight.

"Lets fly over the city, get a birds eye view of what the city has to offer. Come on!"

Supergirl

We took off into the air, flying above the traffic but not over the tallest buildings. The city spread out below me and glinted up at me, looking nothing like the city that I remembered. Instead of steel and glass, it was glass and something like crystal infused with metal buildings below. It gave the city a feeling of freshness and importance's.

I looked at the others as we flew, and couldn't help smiling. Cosmic Boy, Phantom Girl, Lighting Lad, Saturn Girl, Triplicate Girl and Brainy all decided to come. The others decided to hold down the fort, just incase if something happened while we were gone. They were all dressed like normal kids, for this time anyway. I had to borrow clothes from Phantom Girl, but she did have great taste.

I dove under a walkway, spinning around in the air as I did. It was really freeing not to be alienated, not to be hated. The people below me didn't look at me like I didn't belong, but in admiration. The same looks the Legion were getting. A sign of the times I guess. But it just felt so good that I almost forgot that I didn't belong in this time. Almost.

When I looked down again a large domed building was glinting up at me. It almost looked like it was made of polished sandstone, and the 'S' crest was on it. Naturally my curiosity was perked.

"What is that below us?"

"The Superman Museum," Cosmic boy, flying over to my side. "It was the first thing Garth, Imra and I saw when we reached Earth. That's why the Legion formed."

"My 'Cuz really is something, isn't he?"

I meant a honest tone, but it came out sarcastic. Oops. I flew a little lower to hide my shame. Yes, I owed Kal-El a lot. I did love him. It was just… I couldn't escape him. Do you think its easy living in his shadow? The thought of what the museum had in it made me… interested.

"Lets go there first," I said to Saturn Girl, and she looked at Brainy. Oh yeah, I didn't want to know too much about my future or paradoxes could ensue. He nodded though.

"There is nothing in there that could damage the time line. All accurate records were lost during the Final Crisis." He smiled slightly. "Everything in there is things you already know."

"Then come on," I said, diving down towards the building. We landed on the front steps and made out way up. In front of the main entrances was a statue of Kal-El in one of his heroic poses. I shook my head and made my way inside.

The first thing I saw when I entered was a letter in a fancy case. Kal had written it himself, to Lois. It had to do about Brainiac and how torn up he was about Pa's death. Oh, that day. I remembered it all too well. Kal blamed himself for his death and it tore him up inside. I turned away though and tried not to focus on dark thoughts.

I saw the sign to my wing of the museum and went there. The first thing I saw was my pod, the one that took me here. I touched its hall before I turned and saw Brainy beside me. His expression was thoughtful yet, happy in a way. The smile made him look cute, so I didn't mind at all.

"You should smile more," I said, and he looked at me confusedly. "It looks good on you."

He tried to hid his embarrassment, but couldn't. Grinning, I moved deeper into the wing. There were posters of me, pieces of memorabilia, and art pieces of me everywhere. Some were of good times, others reminded me of some of my regrettable adventures. One though I didn't recognize.

It was a painting of me, and a pretty good one at that. The only thing was, I never remembered looking like that. My hair was done in a bushy style, curls of my hair fell around my face but were kept out of my eyes with a headband. My suit was more modest in the picture, completely covering my mid-drift and the skirt barely reaching my knees.

"When did this happen?"

I saw something in my minds eye, a vision or a memory of something I forgot. I was flying with Brainy, one arm around him and the other around another man I didn't recognize. I was so happy just to be close to Brainy again that… nothing else mattered. I blinked and the vision was gone.

"What was that?"

Brainiac 5

Kara looked a little strange for a moment, after looking at one of the paintings on the wall. She refused to saw what it was about but she didn't have to. I had a good idea what it was. Old memories of her life before the Crisis were starting to come back to her. They would serve her well in the days to come.

I turned towards of picture of Kara with her arms around Kal and I shook my head. They had a very complicated relationship. One I didn't envy. As Kara left the museum though, I followed her.

LI

"Your lordship, the armies are preparing for mobilization. What is your first target?"

"Earth's Sun. The Legion has a secret weapon they want to use against me, but I'll make her powerless before me."

"Yes, Lord Imperix.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Welcome to another exciting chapter (hopefully) of Future Perfect: Supergirl's ongoing Adventures in the 31****st**** century! In this chapter; Supergirl learns Querl's real name, the sun goes red and someone makes his presences known again to Brainiac 5. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any DC characters contained within this Fanfiction. I just borrowed the characters for some fun. Please do not sue.**

**Chapter Four**

**Sunset**

Supergirl

Everyone didn't notice I left the museum right away. Only Brainiac 5 did, and he followed me out of the museum and down the steps. The feelings of connection to things I didn't remember was too overwhelming, and that memory. It was like I was suffocating. I had to get out. I stopped at the end of the steps and took a deep breath.

"Are you alright, Kara?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Physically anyway Brainy." I put my hands on my hips and gave him a look. "You know, I'm tired of calling you Brainy. Reminds me too much or Brainiac. Do you have another name?"

"Querl Dox," he said, running a hand though his hair. He had nice hair, but he always kept it so neat. I reached a hand up and ruffled his hair. "Hey!"

"Querl Dox huh? Nice name."

He smiled again while trying to fix his hair. That was when the sky suddenly went dark and when the light came back I felt so weak. I fell to my knees in front of Querl but we both looked up.

"My God…"

"The sun is red," he finished for me. He helped me up, handing me a spar Legion flight ring from his pocket. "We have to get back to HQ before Imperix attacks. My calculations state that he will reach here in two hours. Lets gather the Legion and prepare to attack."

The others joined us and we took of at top speeds. My mind though was focused on the sun. My god, already? The sun was red already? Imperix would be on us in hours and I? I would be powerless to help.

Damn that set of thoughts though. I will still fight. I had to.

Suddenly though the sun turned yellow again, and I stopped in place. What was that all about? Querl looked just as confused as I was, and he pulled out what looked like a PDA from his pocket.

"Strange, Imperix's forces are moving away from the sun and away from Earth. He was just testing a theory, and I guaranteed that it was right.

Brainiac 5

Imperix knew all too well what he had done. He had installed the first bit of fear into Kara. Fear of him, and the power he wield. It had me a little scared. Kara though suppressed her fear and she didn't allow it to hamper her. Any fear I felt had to processed and then felt with, unlike her method of ignoring it or living with it. One of the many pitfalls of a 12th level mind.

"So, he's not coming to kill us," Garth asked, and I shook my head.

"At the moment no. But he will be coming soon."

"It gives us time to gather the Legion and plan an attack," Rokk said, looking determined. "Brainy, we need a plan."

"Already on it."

According to the historical records on the Imperix Wars, the warlord was one of the strongest beings ever created. A Cyborg with the powers of creation possibly at his disposal. He was possibly a slave back before he decided to take over the universe, a Gladiator. He had laid waste to 95% of the worlds superheroes, and the worlds major cities. And now he was stronger than ever and coming here. But why? Perhaps he wanted to destroy Supergirl, as a way of getting back at Superman who banished him to the dawn of creation. But there was a deeper reason, I felt it.

We landed at HQ and I made my way to the lab. I had to figure out how Imperix changed the sun from yellow to red. Yes, Sun Boy could do it, and it was possible he had others on his side with the same kind of powers. But the more likely way would be a machine.

When I reached the lab though, the Time Trapper was waiting for me. He was sitting in a chair, skimming through a log I had written by hand. Without turning he said;

"So you gave her your name."

"What do you care?"

"She is Supergirl after all, and you always did have a weakness for blonds."

"How do you know so much about me," I asked, and he turned to me. I got the impression that he was sad for me. For no reason at all it felt like.

"I've know of you for a long time. The name of Brainiac 5 is legendary where I come from. A warrior of intelligences fighting against his family legacy. Supergirl and you have a lot in common."

"What do you mean?" I walked a little further in, but didn't get very close to him. His presences made me nervous at best.

"You both have legacies you are trying to escape. For Kara its Superman, for you Brainiac. You don't want to be remembered for who came before you, but for yourself."

"Is that why you had me destroy my home world? So I'll be known as Querl, Destroyer of Colu."

He laughed, and I caught the glint of blue eyes under the hood. "No," he went serious. "I'm just trying to lead you down the best path for you to discover what you can do. Albeit a painful path but still. Its important you go through this."

"Your way of improving? For what?"

"You ask too many question, Dox," he said as he stood. "Accept what you are given, don't question it nor take it for granted. It only leads to ruin."

He vanished, leaving me in a empty lab with my mind bussing. Who was he?

Supergirl

Brainy left to the lab, so I headed to the living quarters. After the flashbacks and the sun scare, I was in no mental condition to deal with mission planning. A few minutes on my own to cool down would help.

When I got to my room I found a package waiting for me right inside. It was from someone who called themselves Star Lancer. Oh, nice name. I opened it as soon as I sat down and found a new costume inside, and a crystal pendent with the 'S' shield on it. Short sleeved with a blue main color and a red done into the certain places. Gold trim was at the end of the sleeves, pants and top of the shirt. No cape. It was pretty cool. I would have to find her later and thank her.

I was looking for a new look.

I folded it up for now and laid down on the bed. Were those memories real or just something my mind made up? I buried my head in my pillow and tried to forget. But those intense feelings of joy and perhaps love were too intense to ignore. What I in love with Querl? Or maybe had been, in some time I didn't remember?

I nibbled on my fingertips as I thought. In love with someone I just met? Love at first sight existed I guess but I didn't know that it applied to me. I rolled over in my bed and sighed.

I found myself unable to rest so I made my way out after changing, to the meeting room. The chairs were filling up quickly as Legionnaires from all around the universe were coming here, making me feel like an outsider again. When Cosmic Boy saw me through he gave me a seat in the front row, right next to Querl's empty chair. He must have been trying to make me feel like I'm apart of the team. It didn't exactly work… but it was a nice gesture. The Founders stood before us, and as everyone came to rest Cosmic Boy spoke.

"As you may of heard from the rumors going around HQ, Imperix is coming. Today he made his presences known by switching the sun from yellow to red. He could have attacked us then and there, but he didn't. I believe he is gathering an even larger army."

"The Dominators are already apart of his alliance," Saturn Girl said, moving forward. "And no doubt more races with similar life goals will join him, or already have."

"Not to mention he took control of one of the cloning moons of Kim. He is building himself an army and he will lead them here."

"Imperix came here to the 21st century before he came here," Querl said, walking in. He was wearing a new uniform, one that looked really good on him. His shirt was sleeveless with one purple band going down the middle, the rest was black. He still wore the same gold belt that he always did, but his pants were black and less for fitting, the boots were the same. "He can only be effectually hurt while he's attacking. This makes direct confrontation dangerous."

"So that is why I gathered you all here. We need to work together as a team to take Imperix and his armies down. We each have unique abilities that will be invaluable during this conflict. Lets show Imperix he was wrong for choosing to attack the Legion."

"Long live the Legion," Lighting Lad called out and all of the Legionnaires joined in. He turned to me and smiled. "And while we're at it, we might as well welcome Supergirl to the Legion. Are you ready to be an official part of the team?"

I stood up and nodded. Sure I was nervous but honestly I had been waiting for this I realized. Being apart of a team that was, in my eyes anyway, cooler then the JLA? It was amazing. I walked over to them and felt the stares of the other Legionnaires on me. Judge me if they deemed it necessary. Cosmic Boy brought over a box that had a belt with the Legion symbol on it, and a Legion Flight Ring of my very own. I put it on before I faced the Founders.

"Hold up your right hand and repeat after me. To the Legion of Superheroes I make this solemn pledge to use my powers for good. To fight for Justices and protect the innocent. To aid my fellow Legionnaires in times of peril, and to keep their secrets safe. Then say your name and do what Lighting Lad just did a few moments ago."

I did as he asked, and felt the weight of the words I was saying. It was a little scary, but the words meant something special and I would not break them. Not ever. I repeated the words and then turned to the rest of the Legion.

"I am Supergirl. Long Live the Legion!"

"Long Live the Legion!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Another exciting chapter of Future Prefect and this time… the Fatal Five show up! Yeah! And I get to do a little bit of Star Lancer, and something big happens to Supergirl and Brainy. Check it out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters contained with in this fan fiction. They belong to DC and those who created them. I just borrowed the characters. Please don't sue.**

Chapter Five

Prison Break

Brainiac 5

So, Kara Zor-El was an official member of the Legion of Superheroes? It was like coming full circle, but I wasn't there with her. Last time, as memory served, we both joined at the same time. Cosmic Boy had come up with a funny rule that allowed one boy and one girl to join the Legion at one time. We both got in on the same day, starting our mutual friendship. The memory ran fondly through my head, and almost hid the pain that was creeping through my arm.

I hadn't fully recovered from my illness yet, the Coluian virus the Time Trapper hadn't stopped. It wasn't that bad but it was building. Lack of rest could be the reason for it, I hadn't really slept well in the last month. I touched my arm delicately and looked down. Nothing looked wrong on my arm, there was no discoloration or marks. Good, it would be easier to hide.

Kara put her arm down, the smile on her full of confidences. She turned to me before her expression changed to one of puzzlement. For a moment she just stared at me before he said;

"We're suppose to do this together. Come here Querl."

I was confused, but I did as she asked. When I was at her side she took my hand in hers, smiling like she was accepting something. Cosmic Boy looked shocked, Lighting Lad was just smiling, but Saturn Girl had a knowing smile on her face. Of course she knew how I felt about Kara. Damn telepaths.

"Querl, I'm starting to remember things I forgot." Her blue eyes sparkled brightly and she whispered, "That robot was very creepy."

I blushed bright red, and she let my hand go. Thank GØD, I was getting a little embarrassed. Instead, she turned to the rest of the Legionaries.

"All of you know me from historical records. I am Kara Zor-El, and you all know my relationship with Superman. But I want you to think of me how I am, not for who I'm related to. I will uphold all the rules in the Legion Code and do everything I can to defeat Imperix. So lets work together in this."

The rest of the Legion nodded and talked amongst themselves, leaving me and Kara not occupied. She turned to me again but this time she looked a little shy.

"What do you think of the new outfit?"

"The no cape look really works for you. And it shows your ready."

"Really? Someone calling themselves Star Lancer left it for me."

"Star Lancer? She joined the Legion about two months ago but I haven't gotten a chance to really talk with her. She is a Daxian like Mon-El."

"Oh, I like Mon-El. He's funny."

The memory flux's were making her absent minded, and causing her to go off in all shorts of directions. She took my hand again and muttered something about 'red skies' before preceding to pass out. I caught her before she hit the ground, and the Founders gathered around.

"What happened?"

"I think she was just a little overwhelmed, considering all that's happened," Cosmic Boy said. "Can't handle the pressure yet."

"She just needs to rest," I said with venom, picking her up. "I'll take he to her room so she can sleep it off."

As I left, I could feel the stares of everyone on me. I didn't care. Let them stare, I was fine with it.

Super Girl

My dreams were about the possible future again. I sat with Querl with my back against an oak tree. I was completely relaxed, just enjoying the feeling of the sun's head against my skin. Querl turned to me for a moment, his blue eyes shining serenely. This environment was good for him.

"Hey Brainy, what do you think the others are doing?"

His face turned from relaxed to sarcastic in an instants and he said, "Sitting on their asses and taking a break. That's exactly what their doing."

I couldn't help but laugh, and taking his hand I smiled at him. "You speak so kindly about your friends."

"They deserve a break, so if their not taking one I would be very disappointed."

"I bet they are Querl."

Saturn Girl

It took a few hours for everyone to calm down but as soon as they did, we began misson planning. It came down to a simple question though in the end; How do we fight Imperix without getting ourselves killed?

"It will be hard, but it seems like the only choice from Brainiac's calculations," Cosmic Boy said, hand on chin. Lighting Lad was impatient as ever, his mind full of storms.

"I say fuck Brainy's plan. Lets take our strongest fighters and take the fight to Imperix."

"That's exactly what he wants us to do. We can't go in there guns blazing and expect to come out alive. Lets follow Brainiac 5's plan."

He looked at me sharply but he nodded. Lighting Lad, though the impulsive heart of the Legion, knew when to follow reason. He just wanted to get his thoughts out. He crossed his arms and looked at the door.

"Where's big brain anyway."

"Still with Supergirl," I said, after doing a quick telepathic sweep. "He's worried about her but someone distracted. I think he's in love."

"That would explain all his strange behavior," Cos said, still thoughtful. He was always so serious, ever since Brainy told him about Imperix. Always the leader.

"That's just great," Garth said, grinning evilly. "I'm already getting plenty of ideas on how to tease him."

"Now is not the time to think about that," I told him, getting plenty of mental impressions though. "Focus on Imperix."

"Oh right, sorry. Any real weakness on this guy?"

"According to the data Brainy left, he is weakest when firing his chest weapon. His energy core is exposed for a few seconds, allowing anyone brave enough, and with a good enough aim, to hit his core. That would take him out with enough power, but there is a chance he has energy reserves. We would have to kill him to end his evil forever."

"Why couldn't Superman do it?"

"Kill him? He can't kill. We'll have to finish him for Superman."

"Do you know what you are suggesting Imra," Cos looked at me sharply. "Your suggesting that we break with Legion code and kill someone."

"He's evil, through and through. His only want in life is to destroy the entire universe. We can nod allow this evil to live, and allow him to roam free."

He relented, his mind accepting my words for the logic in them. Carefully though he picked up the box that had contained the Legion flight ring and belt that he gave to Supergirl and closed it. "This is a dangerous path we are going on."

"Very. But we have to do what needs to be done."

The building rumbled and rocked suddenly from a force from the outside and the warning bells rang in my ears. We were under attack, but not from Imperix. But from an old recurring evil.

The Fatal Five.

They had escaped from Talkon-Galtos again, and this time had picked up a few things before they came to attack us. Power enhancing crystals, to better fight us I guessed. But the problem was, at least for them, that they had no idea about the whole Legion being inside HQ.

"Come on," Lighting Lad said, fist sparking. "Lets give them a warm Legion welcome!"

Most of the Legion came out with us, but to my surprise and disappointment, they were not afraid. Instead the Emerald Empress laughed, throwing her hand in the air. "Validus, scatter them."

The great beast lumbered forward and shot a burst of lighting from his cortex. It was more powerful then I expected, or anyone expected. We were sent in all directions and pain screamed though me. When I could stand again, the Emerald Empress was there.

"Now that I got your attention, listen up. I'm going to kill all of you and your not going to fuss about it. Alright?"

"Yeah right!"

A black orange blur slammed into the Empress, sending her against Validus. Star Lancer floated in front of us, the readings coming from her mind bright red with aggression. Even through the mask, everyone knew her expression. She crossed her arms.

"I would like to see you try."

Empress whipped some blood away from her mouth as the Eye of Ekron floated at her side. "Powerful pup. Where did they dig you up from?"

"No where you'll ever see," she stated, and dropped her arms to her side. "Now, what was that you were saying about killing everyone?"

"Right. Attack!"

All five of them attacked, and the entire Legion return in full force. They were at least twenty times stronger then they normally were, easily taking down five of us at a time. I attacked Empress along with Star Lancer and Sun Boy, but she was holding her own. Using the eye of Ekron she knocked us all back, before Star Lancer shot the eye with heat vision.

"Oh, you're a Daxian are you," she smiled. "Just like that annoying Mon-El. Where is he anyway? Back in the Phantom Zone. Well anyway, does it matter?"

The eye shot another blast that cut through her side. Star Lancer's mind went blood red with rage.

"Magic always hurts your kind."

"Bad move!"

She attacked her in a full frontal assault, landing punches and kicks. The Emerald Empress was quickly overwhelmed. Despite her wound, Star Lancer moved like a force of nature, sending waves of pain through Empress. She was just distracting her though from the eye. I moved in and blasted it away with a powerful thought blast. The eye was forced away but it came back right at me, blasting bolts of green energy that cut into me. Sun Boy shot a bold of solar radiation at it, distracting it long enough for Star Lancer to hit it and send it half way across the world. She turned to Emerald empress and grinned.

"What were you saying?"

"We did what we were told," Empress said and waved her arm. "We distracted them long enough. Let's go!"

They teleported away, leaving us with more questions then answers. But as I did a telepathic sweep I knew in that instant that something was wrong. Brainiac 5 and Supergirl were gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome to another chapter of Future Perfect, and so sorry its so late. I just went out into the middle of the ocean for a week or so… I will be putting up two chapters today. We are getting close to the home stretch now, and this is where I begin to throw in some familiar faces and some revelations. Stay tuned for more!**

**I do not own Legion of Superheroes, Batman, or Smallville nor any of the DC characters contained inside this fan fiction. This was made for fun! Please do not sue.**

Chapter Six

Back to The Past

Supergirl

I woke up when Querl fell against me, trying to use his force field to protect me from the temporal waves coming at us. As I managed to peer over his shoulder I saw a man in scarlet robes with his hands in the air. He was doing something, producing the temporal energies that cut through Querl's shield. The figure laughed.

"Back you go, Kara Zor-El! Back to where you belong. And it seems like you will have company in Brainiac 5! Ha!"

We were going backwards through a portal in time as a Dream Girl came in, attacking the robed man. He vanished, leaving his robes in her hands. She tried to reach us, but couldn't.

"I'll tell them what happened!" He voice was distant, but still clear. "We'll come for you! I promise!"

"Deal with Imperix first," Querl called, as another temporal wave hit us and sent us further in. "We can get back on our own."

We couldn't see her anymore, but she managed to say one last thing. "Find Harbinger. She holds the key!"

I didn't know anything beyond that point besides darkness, heat and pain. Then I knew nothing more. I woke up with a gentle breeze blowing against me, and my body against cool grass. I was in a field some where on Earth, but where and when I wasn't sure. The whole time travel experience left me a little scrambled.

"Kara Zor-El, my god! What happened to you?"

To my shock and amazement, Chloe Sullivan walked over. I hadn't seen her in years, since she mysteriously vanished. She looked good though and I wouldn't say I wasn't happy to see her. I stood up and hugged her tightly.

"Chloe, how have you been! Wait," I looked around, "where's Querl?"

"Do you mean that hansom green skinned man that I found? Follow me."

As we headed away from the spot that I landed in, my pain slowly began to wash away. Being under the yellow sun was causing me to heal faster. But, were the others alright?

"I haven't seen you in years Chloe," I said, refocusing. "How have you been? And where did you go?"

"Clark and I didn't part on the best of terms," she said, her green eyes frosted with regret. "And all these years I've been afraid of talking to him."

"He doesn't hold grudges, you know that. If Luther suddenly became a good guy and saved the world, he would forgive him. We should see him together."

"After your friend wakes up. Also, he took the trip, or what ever happened to you two, a little rough. He broke a few ribs and his right arm."

"Did you try using your healing powers?"

"I lost them, remember? Don't give me that look. He'll be fine as soon as he heals."

Chloe smiled and sped up her pace, forcing me to do the same to keep up. Even though my wounds were healing, I still felt really weak. Still, I was happy to be home. Had to go and visit Lana and make sure she hadn't died of a heart attack when I left. It must have been a shock though.

We reached her house in five minutes, and it wasn't a bad place at all. It was a little cabin on the hill, nestled in the beginnings of a forest. A bright red Bug sat in the driveway. She welcomed me in and from how comfortable the room was laid out, I did feel very welcome. It was cozy in a way, without being smothering. We went up the stairs and turned into a open bed room were Querl laid asleep.

"He doesn't look so good."

He really didn't. He was paler then he normally was, his rich green skin ashen. He was also sweating profusely, and breathing swallow. I walked over to him and placed a hand on his chest. His heart was beating rapidly.

"He wasn't like this when I left him," Chloe said. "We might need to call someone."

"I'll call Clark, he'll know what to do."

Brainiac 5

Sharp pain coming and going. Breathing hard. Unable to concentrate. I returned to consciousness with Imra looking over me with concern. She looked different somehow.

"Imra, did I fake what just happened?"

"No, and not Imra. I'm Chloe Sullivan."

Chloe Sullivan? Oh yes, she had been friends with Kal-El when he stayed in Smallville growing up. My mind processed it and accepted it, without the normal complications. Maybe it was because I was in such pain my body didn't focus on anything else. I turned my head to look at her better. She was still a little blurry.

"So I am in the 21st century?"

"2008 to be exact." She took a moment to think. "June 14, 2008 to be exact. 7:08 am."

"Where's Kara," I asked, trying to get up. Intense pain shot through me, forcing me down again. Chloe put her soft hands against my shoulders, and looked at me kindly.

"Don't force yourself. Kara is alright, she's here. She just went to call Clark to get him to come over. Your sick."

"Well duh," I said, not bothering to hide my sarcasm. Too much pain going through me for niceties. "And I don't think Clark will be much help unless he suddenly developed a 12th level intelligences."

"I haven't but I do know someone who does," Clark said, walking into the room with Kara at his side. She didn't stay there for long, but quickly ran over to my side and took my hand. She looked so concerned for me. I looked back at her and smiled.

"I'm getting Batman to come here, he'll be able to figure out what's going on."

"Batman? Oh joy."

"Just calm down, the fever is going to your head."

I rolled my eyes, frustration building into irritation. It was just pain though, and I attempted to push it down. I was having a hard time though, so I bit my lip to keep from saying anything I might regret. Kara kept my hand in hers, despite how cold and clammy it must feel. Kal sat down at the foot of the bed.

"What is the situation in the future?"

He certainly knew how to cut straight to the point. "Imperix is coming," Kara said, and Kal looked shocked. I didn't really blame him, he had banished him to the beginning of time. "Brainy pulled me through time because I am suppose to play some part in this. Right?"

"Yes, and for that reason I did not send you to the future Kal. Dream Girl and I both agreed that it had to be Supergirl and not Superman."

"Why not?"

I didn't really know how to answer him without lying through my teeth, so I took a few minutes to think. During those few moments Chloe went to fix something to eat and Kara let go of my hand. Her eyes were knowing.

"Dream Girl only saw her," I said, admitting a half truth. I was unable to admit the other half, that I found a hand-written note from Kara warning about Imperix. That, and I just wanted to see her again without overprotective Kal-El looking over her shoulder. "When she dreamt of the future it was only Kara she saw fighting Imperix."

"How long have I been in the future," Kara asked.

"Three months about."

"Wow. It was only a few days for me. Has everything been okay here?"

"Luther was up to his old games but other then that everything has been peaceful. Oh, we had a Coluian land on the planet."

"Really, whom?"

"Some guy calling himself Dox. Part of some kind of interstellar police force."

"Oh." It was Virl Dox no doubt, whom I was descended from. He was known in some circles as Brainiac 2, but he didn't use the nickname often. Maybe this was my chance to finally meet him. "Where is he staying?"

"Metropolis so I can keep and eye on him. He reminds me a lot of Brainiac."

"There is a reason for that. He is sometimes called Brainiac 2, and he is his adopted son."

"Now that you mention it," he said, putting a hand on his chin, "you do look a lot alike."

"Ugh."

Supergirl

While they caught up, I joined Chloe in the kitchen. It was kind of hard being around those two, they had such a rich history. I was just starting to remember mine so it was hard. I decided to just hang out with Chloe, who I knew felt the same.

"So, the boys are catching up," she asked as I came in. I nodded and joined her at the stove. She was making some grilled chess sandwiches for us, and some soup for Querl. Chicken noodle soup from the look of it, yum. She had me grab a large platter to stick the sandwiches on and I found my thoughts unfocused.

"So, may I ask, what is your relationship with Querl? You two seem close."

"Oh, really we're just friends."

Her smile turned impish, and she tilted her head slightly. "Oh? Are you sure it isn't more? Or, that you would like it to be something more?"

I had to be blushing bright red by then, because she started to laugh. Not meanly, just at my silly reaction. "Maybe I do. I mean, maybe I hope something might come of it. Does it hurt to hope?"

"No, hope keeps us going."

"Its just complicated. I've only known him for a few days and yet it feels like…"

"You've known him your whole life," she finished for me. "I've felt that way around Jim." Chloe smiled fondly at the memories of her and Olsen. I couldn't help but smile too. He was a really good guy.

"What do you think I should do?"

"Follow your heart. It won't lead you wrong."

We took the food up stairs only to find Mr. Dark Knight already there, getting scans of Querl. Batman never really trusted me. Since my memories of home were fuzzy at best when I first got here, he thought that a reason to distrust me. But that was alright. He did what he though needed to be done, and it normally worked out for the best. He gave me a sharp look from under his cowl and said;

"Its been a while."

I was actually expecting something a little more dark from him, so I was caught off guard by his pretty normal sounding comment. He seemed to take some satisfaction from my reaction, returning to Querl. He looked rather annoyed to be the one being studied. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Superman said you were in the 31st century with his old friends."

"For a few days my time," I said, sitting by Querl again. His eyes were barely open now, and he looked at me with cool blue eyes. He looked dead to the world. "Do you have anything?"

"Well, according to the scans it's a virus only able to infect him."

"The Coluian virus! He said he got exposed to it a little when he left the planet. The wounds must have made it worse."

Querl closed his eyes but nodded. "I was hoping to develop a cure before Imperix attacked." His voice was weak, barely audible. "But things got in the way."

"Who was the man that sent us back?"

"The Time Trapper."

He opened his eyes and grabbed my hand. He was in so much pain, I could see it in his eyes. But he didn't care. I gripped his hand tightly back.

"We have to find Harbinger."

And then he passed out. I held his hand gently in mine, slowly remembering the last time I had been with him in my other life. And when we both met Harbinger for the first time.

She had been the Monitors record keeper. If anyone knew anything about Imperix, she did. And I knew exactly where she was.

Paradise Island.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven is a fun chapter, with more character interactions but with a very dark ending. Hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Legion of Superheroes, Smallville, nor any of the other DC characters contained within this fan fiction. This was made for fun not profit. Please do not sue.**

Chapter Seven

A Human Heart

Brainiac 5

I don't know exactly when I woke up, but when I did the pain had lessen to a dull throb. Kara was asleep with her head against my pillow, her hand in mine. She hadn't left my side once this entire time. That thought was enough to make me smile.

I did feel… different for some reason. What ever Batman had invented to beat the virus clearly had some side effects. I tried to lift my right hand but got no reaction from it but pain. Broken. The movement though was enough to wake up Kara.

She yawned and sat up, letting go of my hand in the process. Stretching, she smiled at me. "Good to see your awake. After what Batman did I was a little worried."

"What did he do?"

"Well, he figured out that human DNA actually kills the virus so he modified your DNA, but in a way that didn't effect your mind."

"He did WHAT?!" I shot up, pain ripping through my chest. It wasn't as bad as before so I was able to stay up. "He made me part human? How high of a percent? Did he tell you?!"

"50%. It was the only way."

My anger wanted to boil over, but I bit my lip so hard to keep it down it bleed. Red blood I noticed, like that of a human. I wasn't angry at Kara, I was angry at Batman. Damn him! I could have found another way if I had the chance. But I hadn't gotten that chance, and probably had to live with irreversible DNA modifications. I wondered what kind of side effects it came with.

"How long was I out," I asked in a softer voice.

"Five days. You rested peacefully though."

I looked over at her and noticed that she had gotten a hair cut. Her hair now only went a little passed her shoulders and she had bangs. She was also wearing a simple red tank top covered with an unbuttoned blue short sleeved shirt, and blue jeans. I couldn't help but then wonder where we were. We were not at Chloe's because the room was different.

"Oh, we're at the Kent farm," she said with a wink. "Kal's here and so is Lana and Chloe."

I rested my back against the bed, and looked out the window by me. I saw an elderly woman, Martha Kent, walking with Lana Lang and Chloe Sullivan. For a moment Lana paused and looked up at us from the ground. Kara waved at her and she waved backed.

"Lana freaked when you pulled me through time. She had no idea what the hell was going on so she went to Kal. He didn't know what happened either so for a while now they've been worried sick."

"Three months. You think the Time Trapper might send us a little closer to the exact date."

She blinked, looking at me in confusion. "You talked to him before?"

"Twice," I said, not getting into the when nor how's of the meetings. "He seemed to have a particular interest in me. And you. In our relationship."

"But what kind of relationship do we really have?"

"I don't know really. I'm taking it one step at a time."

She smiled, moving a little closer as she spoke. "That's a good idea. Lets take this slow and see what comes of it."

By that time we were practically nose to nose, I could feel her warm breath against my face. Without knowing entirely what I was doing (which seemed to be happening to me more and more) I leaned in and kissed her. It was like we were kissing again for the first time, and the memories of that kiss came back to the surface. Her kiss was spicy and full of love, gentle yet passionate.

Just like she was.

Supergirl

I was caught off guard a little when Querl kissed me, but not completely. Part of me hoped he would be the one to make the first move. As we kissed, I found memories of the first few months in the Legion coming to the surface. Me, as a young and innocent 15 year old, getting accepted after using Brainy's force field belt to destroy a Kryptonite meteor. The flood of memories caused me to deepen the kiss, and wrap an arm around him.

We parted all too soon, taking deep breaths of air. I was probably just as red as he was, and he was rubbing the back of his head with his unbroken arm. I noticed that his hair was longer then it had been a few days ago, framing his face nicely. I reached a hand over and messed with his hair.

"Why are you compiled to keep doing that," he asked, looking down. "And why am I wearing Superboy's clothes?"

He was wearing one of Conner's black 'S' shirts, and blue jeans also borrowed from him. When he had sweated so much that he soaked through his clothes, Conner and Bruce changed his clothes. With me out of the room of course.

"Your other clothes are all clean. And it was Conner's idea that you borrow his clothes since you are about the same height. He's not here right now, he went to Titans Tower to see if he can get us some help."

"Very considerate of him I suppose."

"Come on," I said, grabbing his hand and helping him out of bed. "You need to come around. Get your blood flowing. Let's go outside and maybe see if Conner's back."

We went slowly, making our way out of the room (after getting him some shoes) and then out of the house. The sun was high over head but it was cool. A gentle breeze blew through the area, and birds chirped overhead. Lana and Chloe were catching up near the barn, so I made my way over there with Querl.

"Good to see your up and moving," Chloe said, flashing a smile.

"Up and moving yes, but not well."

Lana held out her hand to Querl, and they shook hands. "Nice to meet you. I'm Lana Lang."

"Yes, I've heard much about you." When he let go, he turned to me. "So, what did you want to do?"

"Nothing much," I said, putting my hands behind my back. "Let's just walk."

Saturn Girl

A year after the point when Brainiac 5 and Supergirl were forced away the war had turned into a death sentences for most. About a month after the Parting, Imperix and his Dominator forces attacked seven different planets in the United Planets, forcing us to divide our efforts. Then, while we were distracted, he attacked Earth himself. In only a few weeks, Earth was nothing more then a barren battle field.

Things were getting worse. We lost so many in the first few weeks so we were forced to recruit new members quickly. Members that came from questionable back rounds or mysterious past. Or worse, unite with our former enemies.

Then came an unthinking day. We were fighting in the ruins for New York city against the combined forces of the Dominators, Destruto bots, and Imperix himself. There were only a few Legionnaires actually present (me, Cos, and Garth along with new recruits Shadow Lass and Night Girl), but we had an army of SP with us. Even with that though Imperix was cutting through us like a laser knife through copper. Even with his powers though, I didn't see what was coming next.

As Lighting Lad went up for a final attack against a Dominator tank, a shot ripped through him. There was a look of shock on his face and then he was dead the next second. As he fell I was Imperix's glory filled smile, and he signaled to his followers to fall back. He had one the day, got done what he needed to get done. And us?

I lost my heart.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Oh, this chapter. I was not to proud of this chapter when I first wrote this and I hope you can deal with it with some grace. Be easy on me.**

**Other then slight disapointment it did give me some time to write a certain L.E.G.I.O.N. Member we all either loath, or love; Virl Dox the Second! Well, enjoy!**

**I do not own Legion of Superheroes, Smallville, nor any of the other DC characters contained within this fan fiction. This was made for fun not profit. Please do not sue.**

Chapter Eight

Sins of the Father

Supergirl

He recovered in about two weeks, relatively fast considering what happened. But at the same time I was just happy to see him okay. His mood was also steadily improving, despite how frustrated he could get sometimes. Then again, the 21st century must have felt like the stone ages to him.

We decided that we would head to Metropolis before we headed to Paradise Island. It would only be a short trip, long enough for Querl to find this assessor and question his reasons for being there. I would never give Lex Luthor enough time to find us and question us. Besides, Conner was coming with us and he didn't want anything to do with his genetic father. Not that I could blame him.

As we flew through the air, I allowed the two boys to talk. Querl had decided, grudgingly, to wear some normal 21st century clothes. It was nice to see him in something other than Conner's clothes or his old uniform. And Conner coming was good. He had become like my little brother, and he was always there for me when times got tough. When the world turned against me, he was right there defending me. He was great, and got the best parts of Lex Luthor that his evil hadn't twisted. His brilliances, his mental prowess. And it was good that Kal-El's good had won over the evil.

"What do you want to see in Metropolis?" Conner asked as he flew beside me, hair whipping around in the wind. "Lois maybe?"

"No actually, Querl wants to see his 21st century assessor."

"Virl Dox and I are suppose to have a lot in common," he said, "I just want to see him and ask him why he is on Earth."

"So you just want to see if you can figure out who you get your history from. I can understand that."

"But you know your fathers, so to speak. I didn't know neither my father nor mother." His voice was a little bitter, but it wasn't directed at Conner. It seemed directed at himself as if he felt he was to blame for the reason he didn't know his mother or father. "I was raised by robots all my childhood until the age of fifth teen when I left Colu to join the Legion. The Legion basically was my family."

"Well, I didn't have a mother and though Superman is a good guy, he really isn't a Dad to me. More complicated then that. Luthor was the only one to call me his son and that was just wrong."

I bit my lip, not wanting to interrupt. We were at around the same age so bonding was good for them. Though talking about parents made me think about my own. Both long dead, but I did remember then. Zor-El and Alura. And Argo. I did a twirl in the air and smiled.

"Are you nervous Kara?"

"No, of course not."

"I can see your lying. Things have cooled down a bit, but their certain to head up when they see your new duds."

Back to being hated, oh joy. But it was to be expected. As I flew down into the city however, I decided to land in an alley way as to not surprise anyone. Querl looked at me as soon as we did.

"So where is he?"

"Kal said he liked to stroll around the planet like he owned the place." Querl gave me a sharp look. "Really, those were his exact words."

"He's a little arrogant I suppose," Conner said.

"Arrogances has nothing to do with it."

We turned around and there he was. Virl Dox. And I knew at the second I saw him that I didn't like him at all.

Brainiac Five

Virl Dox stood at the head taller then me, but other then that were built very similarly. His features though were sharper than mine, and his eyes were green. His hair was cut in a military fashion, and his clothes reflected his foundation, L.E.G.I.O.N. He smiled slightly and I said;

"The master manipulator of the L.E.G.I.O.N., we finally meet."

"As I have heard, the boy is perceptive. Your Querl aren't you? Brainiac Five."

I nodded and he smile got bigger the tiniest bit. He turned to Kara and Conner though and his expression turned neutral. "Will you leave the two of us here alone for a few minutes to talk? Its family concerns."

They nodded and took off into the air. When he was sure they were gone he turned back to me. No doubt you wonder why I am here on Earth. Well allow me to put your mind at ease. I was told I would be able to find you here."

"Why would you want to find me?"

"There are things I have been running from for a long time now. I need to get them out in the open. It has to do with your parents."

What he had to do with my parents was a bit of a question, but it kept it down. Crossing me arms to show that I didn't trust him, he seemed to smile. We were a lot in mannerism and in looks but in personality? It was too early to tell.

"I am your father Querl."

That wasn't what I expected him to say at all. I was a little caught off guard and so stood dumbfounded for a few moments. When I got myself together I questioned him.

"How could you be my father? I was born in the 30th century, and you in the 20th."

"Time travel, Querl. Lets say a few people owed me a favor and agreed to take you to more peaceful time where you could grow up without a worry. Your mothers idea really."

"My mother, who is she?"

"A woman by the name of Stealth. She decided it would be best to send you somewhere safe."

"But why? I was raised by robots and then ran away from Colu to join the Legion. At least here I could have had a real family."

"If you were here you could have turned out like your brother, and I couldn't have that. Besides I knew you were descend for greatness, and I wanted that to come out in the best place possible."

"For a fellow 12th level mind," I said, "I am having trouble keeping up with the logic of your plan."

"Then don't try to. Something's in the 'verse aren't meant to be understood." He held out his hand and in it was a simple white disk of crystal. It sparkled softly in the light. "From your mother."

As I took it from him he allowed some emotion to fill his face. Regret mostly, with a little bitterness. Maybe we were alike in a small way. Perhaps. What would he think if I told him that I had destroyed Colu? Best not to ruin what could be my only father-son moment I would ever have.

"I regret not being there for you, for not gaining you a reliable father figure. But-"

"The 21st century needs you. I understand. Just knowing you exist is enough for now."

"We will talk more later but for now, continue on your way to Paradise Island."

"How did you…"

"Know? I always know."

S

When I couldn't wait any longer I flew back to the alleyway and found Querl leaning against the wall alone. What ever Dox had to say, he had done it quickly and left. Who cared though? Dox simply rubbed me the wrong way. I joined him in the ally and he turned towards me.

Now that I had a good chance to look at him, and he was looking at me, he looked a little different I noticed. His features weren't as sharp as before, but a little rounder. That only improved his good looks really. His hair was also longer and not slicked back. The flight probably ruffled his hair.

He looked at me again and smiled. "That was interesting."

"Was the jerk alright," I asked and he laughed. Blushing slightly, I turned away. He grabbed my hand and turned me around.

"We need to get to Paradise Island now to find Harbinger." He took off, pulling me along. "Come on."


	9. Chapter 9

**And we grow closer to the finish. I hope you have enjoyed the ride far. This chapter I draw closer to the ending and start laying the foundations for the new story. It will have a sequel. **

**I do not own Legion of Superheroes, Smallville, nor any of the other DC characters contained within this fan fiction. This was made for fun not profit. Please do not sue.**

Chapter Nine:

Island Paradise

Supergirl

Wonderwoman, Diana, greeted us when we reached the island, I was so happy to see her that we hugged and I felt my heart raise in my chest. She still looked very good, her rich black hair falling in gentle curls around her shoulders. She hugged Conner and gave Querl a warm smile.

"Welcome to Thymisciria. I heard that you were coming from Superman and I decided since it might be your only visit to Paradise Island," she said, eyeing the Coluan, "that you might as well get a tour. After talking to Lyla of course."

That seemed to satisfy him, and we headed deeper into the island. I remembered Paradise Island, Thymisciria, very well but it felt like I was returning home. Grand Greek styled buildings were built of crystals that rose into robin egg colored skies. Warrior women in less than covering clothes walked around us, some giggling, some staring at Querl with curiosity. I waved at a few, before we made our way to the museum/archives. Lyla waited for us on the front steps.

"Hello Kara Zor-El, it is always a pleasure to see you. I heard that you were looking for some particular information. Come with me."

We walked into the Archives and headed towards the grand viewing room. Lyla told us what she knew about the events in the 31st century. War had broken out, Imperix using his armies to attack important points in the UP. The Legion scattered, and then Earth was attacked. The Earth was trapped in war, and some of the more powerful Legionaries, like the founders were trapped there.

We entered the viewing room and we were met with a portal of great energy. Great coils of energy were wrapping around themselves forming a disk energy that showed the image of the Monitor.

"Wow, now there is a sight."

"These are the Monitor's records. They are at your fingertips."

Querl went to work. Checking each crystal tablet in turn, he moved at such speed and force of mind that I was captured. I had never seen him work so fast it was an amazing sight. It was like a force of nature at work, and as son as he found what he was looking for the triumph was pliable.

"We have it. Can we make a copy?"

"I have thousand of copies, keep it."

"Thank you," he said, his smile bright. The smile was handsome, and made him look so incredible. I smiled in return, wanting to grab his hand and run off with him. I just allowed my smile to stay as I looked at Querl.

"So, the stories were true," came Lyla's voice, soft and gentle. "You two did have a history."

Diana looked at us, a knowing smile played on her lips. She had been watching our interaction closely, seeing our relationship in action. I allowed a scowl to form on my face. Querl kept his attention on the data crystal, pretending not to hear.

"The Crisis separated you. Then the Zero Hour deleted you both from existences. Somehow though, you were both reborn. Incredible."

"I try not to question my lot in life," I replied, picking up a data crystal and looked at it. "I just accept it."

"Very wise."

Brainiac Five

I tried not to listen to what Lyla was saying but it was hard. Any clues about what had happened in the past would help me piece together my own flawed memory. I watched the crystal shine in the light and groaned deeply. What was I going to do? My memories were causing my mind to go crazy. I rubbed my temple with my free hand and sighed.

"Kara, here is your photo book from before the Crisis. Take a look and remember what you will about the past."

I looked over at her, and smiled. She held in her hands a simple pink binder, and she opened it up. She looked at the first page and laughed.

"Was that ever me? Why would I want to wear such a brown wig anyway?"

Linda Lee, her alter-ego from another time and place. I returned my attention back to the crystal and I sighed contently. Maybe we could figure out way out of this using this crystal.

"But Lyla, how will we return to the 31st century? I don't have a time bubble with me."

"The Cosmic treadmill," Conner said, turning to me. "Kid Flash said they had one in Cornerstone City and he would be happy to help you. He wants to visit his mother anyway."

"Alright then. It may take some time to analyze this data so we may be here for a few days."

"Don't rush into battle," Lyla said, nodding. "Imperix is unmerciful, and will not hesitate to cut you down."

I nodded, rolling the crystal around in my hands. It was cool despite my consent touch. We left the room then, after another round of thanks, and went back outside. Diana still owed us our tour.

Saturn Girl

I sat with my face in my hands, crying bitterly into my gloves. Garth was dead. Lighting Lad had died at the hands of Imperix. I only lifted my head when Starlancer placed a hand on my shoulder. Even with her mask on I could feel the compassion she wanted to direct towards me.

"Garth Ranzz was a great man. He died a warriors death, and now goes to a place reserved for heroes. Do not grieve for him, but remember the happy years you spent together."

I lifted my head to look at her fully. "How well did you know your Lighting Lad?"

"Not well enough. He was impulsive, hot-headed and stubborn. A perfect counter for your level headiness."

I smiled, nodding. "Where there is a Lighting Lad, there is a Saturn Girl to keep him in line."

"Always."

I reached out and touched her hand. She looked at me and I could feel the questioning stare she was giving me. "You continue to grieve for your universe. Take your own advice and remember the good times."

"I try Saturn Girl, I try. But the more time spent thinking and not acting reminds me that one other from my universe is here. Somewhere."

"You were hoping he or she would join the Legion like you?"

"Wait a little longer and perhaps they will. Who knows? But who do you think the other survivor is?"

She leaned against the wall and crossed her arms. Her hair hung around her mask loosely, blond and wild. I wondered what she looked like under that mask, and her reason for hiding it. Perhaps she looked too much like another Legionnaire that she wanted to avoid any unpleasant paradox's.

"I'm not sure, but there are only a few that I know of that could possibly survive. I'll just have to wait and see."

"How did you survive it?"

"I don't know really. One minute I was with the other Legionnaire and the next minute I was in the black. I woke up on Earth battered and confused. I had no idea what was going on, only that I saw someone else land on Earth from the hole in space time. I couldn't make out who though."

"You'll find them, I know you will."

She took my hand in hers and for the longest time I just cried. Cried for the lost of my heart and my soul, and for my best friend.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Now we are reaching the home stretch of the fan fiction. The gang is getting ready to go home and in the Future things are not going to well. But with the Legion, its always darkest before the dawn.**

**I do not own Legion of Superheroes, Smallville, nor any of the other DC characters contained within this fan fiction. This was made for fun not profit. Please do not sue.**

Chapter Ten

Homeward Bound

Supergirl

We went to the Titan's tower right after our tour of Paradise Island. The plan was to rest for a while, let Brainy and Cyborg go through the data, and the depart to the 31st century with Kid Flash's help. The Teen Titans gave me back my old room and gave Querl one of his own, making him an honorary Teen Titan. I was proud of the honor but I don't think Querl knew quite how to deal with it.

Cyborg told me later that Querl had become a honorary Titan because of all the good he does in the future. "Besides," said Raven, softly, "he too has a legacy he must escape. He had done well in that."

She was really nice, despite being a little creepy. Beast Boy and Starfire made us feel welcome, each using their own style of hospitality. I was glad Starfire decided to cover up a bit more than usual. No need to embraces the poor guy. Kid Flash zipped in and out, busy working on many things. Wondergirl and Superboy were with us most of the time.

"He's cute," Cassie said to me, patting my shoulder. "So he's an alien and related to Brainiac? How strange is that?"

"He's really sweet," I admitted, grinning slightly as I blushed. "He is the one who took me from the 21st century to the 31st century so I could help them fight Imperix. I really felt welcome there."

"Do you plan to stay there?"

Cassie's face was neutral, though I could guess what she was really feeling. She didn't want me to leave. Me and her had become really good friends, especially during the times when everyone hated me. I was there to help her when she found out she was Zeus's daughter. Suddenly a smile formed on her face.

"What ever you choice, even if it is the future, decide on what makes you happy. Just make sure you visit."

"I will."

I went to my room a little afterwards and relaxed on my bed. When I remembered the photo book though I opened it and peered through its pages. It had so many different pictures in it. Some were of just me, others me with my pets, and some with my friends. A large section though was dedicated to the Legion of Superheroes.

A first few were groups photos of us all together. One was plain silly, with most of the Legion making funny faces at the camera. The next few were of me with individual Legionnaires; Lighting Lad, Cosmic Boy, Saturn Girl, Bouncing Boy, Sun Boy, Phantom Girl, Shrinking Violet, and of course Brainiac Five. He looked shy in the picture, not looking directly at the camera. I giggled and turned the page.

The next few were of the gang just hanging out during one of our few quiet days. Lighting Lad snoozing in Cosmic Boy's seat, Lighting Lass braining Vi's hair. Brainiac Five being pulled away from the lab by both Timber Wolf and Cosmic boy to join the fun. One though I stared at intently, it was of me and Brainiac 5 I guessed right after a long day of fun. He was sitting with one arm wrapped around me, and my head resting against his chest. I was asleep and so was he. It was a cute picture. Boy, I missed those times. I always had.

Brainiac Five

Going through the Imperix data gave me time to also puzzle over other things. The Time Trappers betrayal had surprised me, but I didn't know why. The power corrupted because it was so strong and despite how good people tired to be, they still had evil impulses. And power tended to allow you to explore those darker urges.

So, he had been corrupted bodily and mentally by the power of the Time Trapper. He sent Supergirl to the past so she wouldn't interfere with his plans. I just happened to tag along, which he probably used to his favor.

What was he planning to do exactly? He could do anything he wanted to, considering he could manipulate time. He could use the whole 'turn left' idea where he changes one very important decision in our lives that changes us in to different people than we were now. Would we reach this point at all, ever join the Legion, ever rebel against evil?

Where would I be if I hadn't joined the Legion? Most likely I would be on Colu, inventing great pieces of technology the likes the universe has never seen. I would no doubt be a loner, isolated, and arrogant. People sometimes said that I was like that now, but it would be much worse then. That though didn't make me feel any better.

I sat again in the desk chair, allowing myself to relax a little. Negative thought were getting me no where, and I had no time to be depressed. My teammates needed me. From the way Lyla talked, Lighting Lad needed me the most. I had to work fast though and try not to arrive to late.

I examined the information on the crystal again. He was from another galaxy then our own, and only came here because he was stronger then his own people. He had an unquenchable thirst for battle, and only fought the strongest opponents. He was also a brilliant strategist, using his brains and not man power to win a lot of battles.

Weakness though, what were his weakness? He had only a few valuable spots in his armor, and was only weak through attacking. I dwelled deeper into the information, looking for more. Perhaps his power source was his weakness.

I couldn't help but smile.

Supergirl

Beast Boy laid lazily along a rock, shifting into a lizard form while he did. He was pretty cool guy, the funny man of the Titans. The really strange thing was that he was dating Raven. At least from what I heard from Cassie. They did make a cute couple when I thought about it. I curled up against a tree and closed my eyes.

"So, what is the deal with this Brainiac Five kid," he asked, still in his lizard form. "He's from the future and he's a good guy, yet related to Brainiac? How did he not turn out bad?"

"He is as good as his ancestor was bad."

"Do you think there is a possibility that he could do evil, depending on how he's pushed? I mean, he had to be fighting a pretty large dark side."

"Everyone had a dark side, Garfield," came Raven's cold voice from beside him. She had came so suddenly that we both jumped in surprise. "Just be there for him Kara and you don't have to worry."

Querl came jumping down the steps tow at a time, wearing a black tank top and blue jeans along with black converse. He came to a stop in front of me and smiled. He had found something to help us in the fight against Imperix. I could see it in his eyes.

"We're leaving tomorrow afternoon, Kid Flash said that would be the best time. I'm inclined to believe him because the treadmill is his families property. He's studied it more than I have."

"That's good. When are we going to actually arrive there in their time?"

"Now, that is where Kid Flash failed to give a good answer." He looked up at Raven and smiled ever so slightly. "He said anywhere from between a week pass the point we left to three years."

"Figures. Better late than never I guess."

"That is what I keep trying to tell myself. Its not working too well."

"But at least we're heading back."

"Thank Gød for that."

I took his arm and smiled at Raven and the again human Gar. "We're going out to see the city for a while. We'll be back before dinner."

And I took off running, dragging Querl behind me. I was going to make sure he loosened up bit, not matter what it took.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I had to flip a coin in order to figure out whither or not I wanted to keep Kid Flash in the story. He will be in the next story don't worry. **

**I do not own Legion of Superheroes, Smallville, nor any of the other DC characters contained within this fan fiction. This was made for fun not profit. Please do not sue.**

Chapter Eleven

Plans are Being Weaved

Brainiac Five

Bart Allen, the Kid Flash, stood still for the first time in a week. He had finished the calibrations to the Cosmic Treadmill and was resting for the big trip that was going to take place later today. After a few moments though he began to roll around on the balls of his feet. He had never been good at containing that nervous energy.

"You do know that the universe we'll be going to is not the one your from," I asked him, and he nodded.

"I just wanted to help you guys, that's all. Imperix nearly defeated all of us, and I just wanted to make sure that you had some help."

It made me smile slightly. His mother lived on a parallel Earth to this one, and was a member of the Science Police there. He was a generous soul for wanting to help us in a fight that he might not make it back from. I couldn't let him.

"You need to head straight back when we reach the 31st century. If you were to die before you time then… The Flash would kill me."

He looked like he wanted to ague with me but he didn't say a word. Instead he just nodded and zipped out of the room faster than I could follow. Poor kid, he just wanted to help. The ramifications though if he died were just to much. I couldn't let him come. I sat down in a chair and groaned.

Then I turned and looked at the treadmill. We were only a few hours away from the big trip home and I wasn't sure what kind of environment we would end up in. I was planning for a battle ground, and got prepared accordingly. The Legion HQ was bound to busy anyway, even if we weren't at war.

It was at that moment that Raven walked in. For once she was not wearing her customary cloak but a purple sweater and dress pants. She looked around the lab calmly before she walked over to me. There was a slight smile on her face.

"Kara Zor-El is much happier after returning from your time. It is good. But there is something I must ask though."

"Go ahead."

"When she returned I felt that her memories had changed. Became more complex and richer then it had been when she left. And when I peaked into her mind I saw the Crisis, the one where she died. Is she the reborn Kara Zor-El of Earth-1 or am I just fooling myself?"

"I believe she is. I just think we need to let her find those memories for herself."

Raven smiled sharply at me, placing a hand on my shoulder. Her hand was cool. "You are much nicer then that other Brainiac Five I met. So much more willing to be questioned and open."

"Yes, I remember reading the accounts of your sudden trip to the future. But you never found out what happened to them did you?"

"No, but I hope they survived. They were a strong group."

Time Trapper

As I floated in front of Imperix I felt his weak time line in my hands. So weak, so easily broken. He watched me in fear, his body so stiff that I couldn't tell if he was breathing. I floated down to him.

"The Legion will soon have Brainiac Five and Supergirl among their number again and they will know your weakness. Draw them to the ruined Justice Ledge satellite and I will take care of them."

But Imperix wasn't stupid. Turning his yellow eyes towards me, he spat out his words, "Why should I believe you? The last bit of information you gave me didn't get me any closer to defeating the Legion."

"I brought you into this world, I can put you back into the prison that Superman fashioned for you and Brainiac 13. Would you like that?"

He was quiet for a few moments so I took the time to glance around the room. Imperix audience chamber had a good feel to it, despite being barbaric in design. Perhaps it was because I could feel all of the time lines in this room, more then ever before. The sure power of it made me want to laugh like a child but I contained it. Imperix looked back at me.

"All you need is patience's," I continued, smiling. "Just lure them towards your power source, make them think you need it, and once they are in the satellite they are mine."

"Alright, seeing as you plans haven't gotten me killed yet, I will do what you say. But if you betray me, you'll meet the same fate as my enemies."

"Don't worry about me. My game still requires a strong tool."

"Game?"

I only continued to smile. Time to begin the next operation.

Starlancer

Imperix pulled back from Earth for the time being, knowing we were too weak to fight back. A funny thing was he seemed to fight with some kind of honor code. He hated to fight weak enemies and would rather crush us while at full power. That line of thinking would be his down fall, eventually.

In the safety of my room I removed my mask. I felt I had to wear it, since I looked too much like Kara Zor-El and Powergirl. Running a hand through my bushy blond hair, I sighed. I honestly wished I didn't have to wear it but not interfering with predetermined events was something my Brainy taught me.

Just thinking about him sent waves of sorrow though me. He was gone, my sweet Brainiac Five. The end of our time, brought about by an angry Persuader, no doubt destroying him. Unless he had been the other to survive but that was unlikely. I put the mask back on just as a sonic boom filled the air and two people appeared in my room.

"Ow! Time Travel hurts!"

"The Cosmic Treadmill doesn't create the most stable of worm holes but it goes guaranteed survival."

This times Brainiac Five and Supergirl had magically appeared in my room, disoriented but clearly alive. I was relieved I had put my mask back on. Before Supergirl had a chance to get up I gave her a tight hug. For a moment she was too surprised to move but she quickly hugged me back. It was so good to see them again.

"Starlancer," Kara said, smiling. She unwrapped her arms from around me and pulled back. "We made it. First, how much time has passed?"

"A year and a week from the point you two vanished. The war hasn't been going well."

"How bad," Brainiac Five asked as he stood. In some ways he looked just like the Brainiac Five I knew. Same facial features, same attitude, similar mannerisms. So much alike that sometimes, during mission briefings, I would pretend he was my Brainy. But the differences were much clearer now, more pronounced. As he helped Kara up I was reminded of my lost. It was alright though.

He wasn't mine to have. Supergirl and him belonged together.

"Yes. Imperix lunched an attack that forced us to divide our forces and then he attacked Earth with his own armies. He knocked out our communications and trapped us here. He pulled back for the time being though and we are regrouping."

A sudden noise from outside caught our attention. A few seconds later Naru, leading Saturn Girl, Cosmic Boy, Timber Wolf, Phantom Girl, and Mon-El came storming into my room. Thank the mother goddess I had put my mask back on before all of this had happened.

"Brainy! Kara!"

Saturn Girl, Imra, wrapped each of her arms around the two of them and pulled them close to her. Tears of joy and relief swam in her violet eyes. Naru stood by the door with her hands on her hips, smirking.

"And you didn't believe me. I told you I had a dream that they would return again today but no… To busy planning to be going on wild space Phoenix hunts you said. Heh."

"Sorry Dream Girl," Cosmic boy muttered, evidently he being the one who hadn't believed her. "It just didn't seem possible after so much time."

"Just be glad it wasn't three years," Kara said, Imra still hugging them. That cause the Braal native to nod with passion, thankful. That would have been too long. Who knows what could have became of the Legion by that time?

"Imra, its great to see you again and all," Brainy said, "but please let me go."

She let them both go allowing Mon-El to give Kara a bone crushing hug. Or at least it would have been if she had been human. He let her go and I noticed Kara had tears in her eyes.

"When we went back the 21st century, you weren't there. I almost thought you were gone, back to Daxam."

"Kal told me to head to the 31st century for my cure and well, with Imperix and all the fighting going on I decided to say here."

"We know how to beat Imperix," Brainiac Five said, holding out a data crystal. "You were right about Harbinger, Dream Girl."

"I usually am," she said, with a warmer smile.

"So, lets get down to it huh?"


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: All I have to say about this chapter is… this is where the fun starts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Legion of Superheroes, Smallville or any other DC characters that appear in this fan fiction. I did this story for fun and not money. Please do not sue.

**Chapter Twelve**

**The Trap is Sprung**

**Supergirl**

**The news of Lighting Lad's death was told to me by Starlancer, with Saturn Girl standing not to far away. I found myself feeling hollow inside, knowing that he was gone and I hadn't been there to help him. Why did it always have to be that way? I could defeat hundreds of his Destro-bots and thousands of his soldiers but I could do nothing to save one man. One man who had meant to world to Saturn Girl, and who had been my friend.**

**I didn't see much of Querl for the next few says. He spent his time in the lab devising a plan to defeat Imperix. The news of what had happened to Lighting Lad hit him harder then it did me, and it made sense. He had known him much longer then I had. He had become even more driven to defeat Imperix.**

"**Brainiac needs to relax," Starlancer said, leaning against the wall. I looked over at her and smiled slightly. "But he had always been a workaholic hadn't he?" **

"**From what I've heard." I walked over to her and she leaned back better against the wall.**

"**All the time I've known him he's been in the lab almost all the time. Never relaxing. Especially after the incident."**

"**Incident?"**

"**A long time ago it seems now, he suddenly collapsed during a meeting. When he woke up he was different. More distant than he normally was. It was, as I recall, the exact date that the original Supergirl died."**

"**You know about that," I couldn't help but ask. How? I felt her smile even though she couldn't see it. "You didn't fight in the Crisis, you couldn't know."**

"**Lets just say its our little secret. I've been keeping and eye on you ever since your return and it had been very important that you have returned. So far though no one else has remembered you. I bet Saturn Girl will be the first."**

**I watched Starlancer curiously, wondering. Who could she be? In a small way she reminded me of Powergirl, another me from Earth-2. There was just something in her presences that made me feel that way. The sure power of her. But she also had this sort of comforting presences that Powergirl had, but also a hint of something unworldly. She touched my shoulder.**

"**Go to him. He needs someone to comfort him. Go on."**

**I looked at the door before I nodded and made my way inside. The lab was dark and when I tried to turn the lights on they wouldn't. Carefully walking further in I peered around.**

"**Querl? I just wanted to talk to you. After what happened I thought you might want to see a friendly face."**

**I heard shuffling and then Querl spoke but there was something strange about his voice. "I'm here Kara, just overloaded the lights when I tried to get a power reading on Imperix. What is it?"**

"**Are you doing alright?"**

"**Fine. I do feel a little bad for not getting here sooner or being sent back sooner. We should have been here you know? Maybe then Lighting Lad wouldn't have died."**

**I scanned the room and managed to him with my X-ray vision. It was Brainy alright but something was wrong. Was he taller? I stared at him in confusion but waited for him to reveal himself. **

"**I know, and I feel bad too. But we're here now and that's what matters."**

"**That's what matters?" His voice was soft but so dark that it caused me to shiver. "Its not enough! Its never enough! Nothing we do it ever enough. And people we care about always pay the price."**

**The room shuddered and shifted as eaves of temporal energies came at me from Brainy's direction. For a moment I saw a different Brainiac Five, a younger one with gold eyes and markings on his face before the Time Trapper appeared. He was not Brainiac Five and nether had the other figure been.**

"**He's mine now. Find Imperix and you will find him."**

**He vanished, leaving the lab just as it had been. I slammed through the closed door and flew passed Starlancer who followed me. She was calling for me, trying to stop me, but I was to full of rage to answer. How dare he, this Timer Trapper, separate Brainiac Five from the Legion again. How dare he take him away from me?**

**I rushed into the mission briefing room where Cosmic Boy and Saturn Girl were going through some kind of report. I didn't care enough to look. They both turned to me and from the horrified expression on Saturn Girl's face, she realized what happened.**

"**He's gone! The Time Trapper took Querl and has taken him somewhere, where ever Imperix is. We have to go after him!"**

"**I know Supergirl," Saturn Girl said, placing a hand on my shoulder, "but we have to plan this out. We can't go in there in a blind rage, that would be suicide. We need time."**

"**We don't have time! We have to go after him right now!"**

"**No Supergirl, we need time." Cosmic Boy's face was neutral but I glared at him anyway. How dare he. "And we can't have you running off on your own. Starlancer, taker her back to her room and lock it down."**

**Starlancer grabbed me and began to drag me back to my room. I resisted every step of the way. Eventually she took to the air and that made it a little easier for her, but not for me. I struggled the whole way trying to break her hold but she was stronger than me. She made sure I was in my room before I even had a chance and locked the door in my face.**

"**Damn it!"**

**Slamming my foot against the wall, I sat down on the bed. This was shit. The Legion could not wait forever to rescue Querl, it could already be too late! Didn't they understand?**

**Damn it all…**

**Brainiac Five**

**I woke up handing from a wall, the binding cutting into my arms painfully. What had happened? Where was I? Distant flashes of color and light came to mind but nothing that made sense. I lifted my head to see I was in a crystal prison and right in front of me was the Time Trapper.**

"**You! What the hell did you do this time, Time Trapper!?"**

"**I merely pulled you away for the moment. The others are no doubt trying to work you date you pulled and it will take them a while to do that so we have some time to talk."**

"**What happened Time Trapper?" I asked and he looked away. "Before you seemed to be on my side and somewhat sane but now? Your nuts."**

"**Sproking crazy," he said softly, almost to himself, "would be the term my friends would use. If they weren't dead. If I couldn't hear them screaming in my ears all the time."**

"**Your insane."**

"**Insane doesn't even begin to cover it."**

**He waved a hand and I realized we were in the ruins of the Justice League satellite. The Earth hung in the pitch black field like a beacon of hope. My friends were there. I would get back to them. I attempted to pull myself away from the bonds that held me but they simply got tighter.**

"**Don't struggle. I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself."**

"**What is it you want?"**

"**This universe," was his simple answer. "Actually I want to remake it into something far better. My home."**

"**What? Your not even from this universe?"**

"**Let me tell you a story…"**

**Starlancer **

"**She's not very happy with us," I said, and Imra gave a small nod. She looked depressed, and I noticed the dark circles under her eyes. It wasn't the first time I realized how hard she worked herself. It had became worse after Lighting Lad died. Cosmic Boy looked even more ragged than her.**

"**She will just have to deal with it," he replied, crossing his arms. He looked over at me and his expression soften. "She just needs time to cool off. That's all. We'll have a plan by then."**

"**I hope so. I never want to see her this angry at us ever again." I walked over to the table and looked at the halo-map. Imperix's armies were on the move again, heading to form a protective ring around a certain object in Earth's orbit. I blinked in surprise.**

"**Is that?"**

"**Yes, that is the abandoned JLA satellite. Its still in orbit strangely enough. According to the data that Brainiac managed to gather from the past, a large chunk of valuable Zoomuam is stored there. That is what Imperix uses as a power source."**

"**So, he's running low on juice? This is the perfect time to strike!"**

"**It could also be a perfect trap," Cos said thoughtfully before he shook his head. "But I agree."**

"**Then let's spring this trap wide open!"**

"**Yes. But we'll do it on our terms. Summon all able body Legionaries. In 24 hours, we are taking the fight to Imperix." **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Not much to say on this chapter… Only that it didn't go where I thought it would go. Oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legion of Superheroes, Smallville or any other DC characters that appear in this fan fiction. I did this story for fun and not money. Please do not sue.**

Chapter Thirteen

Starfall

Supergirl

I wasn't sure when or how long I had been asleep but as soon as the door to my room opened I was up. Saturn Girl walked in and sat down I saw how tired she looked. The death of Lighting Lad had weighted heavily on all of us but it was made clearest on her face. She looked so tired and almost weak. But I could also tell that she wasn't ready to give up. I felt a little guilty.

"I'm sorry Supergirl, but we needed time to think and you were not helping."

"I wasn't thinking with my head," I admitted, "but it should be me apologizing. I was being a real hot head and wasn't thinking about the team."

She smiled warmly, touching my hands. "Apology accepted. But not that we got that out of the way, we came up with a plan. In five hours we are going to the ruined JLA satellite and taking the fight to Imperix."

"Sounds to me like this was slightly Lighting Lad inspired."

"It was. Garth would have liked this plan a lot. Sneak in from behind and hopefully overwhelm him before he can reticulate."

"He would be proud."

"I hope so." She then stood up and I joined her. "Get ready for battle and join us in the meeting room before 1700. We'll head out exactly then, no later."

I nodded and she left the room to let me get ready. This could very well be their final battle with Imperix but for me it would be my first and hopefully my last. I had read the files of the Earth at War conflict that he had started and to be honest… This was a monster we were fighting. He had said that he ran on the pure energies of the Big Bang and even if that wasn't true… We would need the whole Legion for this.

I just hope I was ready.

Starlancer

I had managed to keep one thing from my time as a Legionaries from another universe. My Flight Ring. Unlike the Flight rings of the present Earth my ring had a pretty big internal memory. Brainy had put that in just incase we went on long missions and needed a taste of home. We could load music, holo-pics and even videos on to the rings if we wanted to. And lucky for me I had a few videos of my Legion left. I played with the ring before suddenly a voice came yelling out of my ring;

"_Saturn Girl to Andromeda, come in_."

I nearly dropped my ring in shock, before I answered. "Yeah Saturn Girl? What is it?"

"_I thought that would get your attention_," her voice sounded smug as she spoke, and she laughed. "_Anyway, we are getting ready to gather in about four hours. I want to make you sure that Supergirl is getting ready and see if she is going alright._"I told her I would do it and turned off the ring. I wondered if she was doing alright, after what had happened to her Brainiac Five. I knew how I felt when I had lost my Brainiac Five. So I fixed my hair, put my mask back on, and then headed out the door.

Supergirl, Kara Zor-El, was the person who I was suppose to be in another time according to some. But we were so much different that I could only think of her like a sister. She was stronger then me in power level but younger then me physically. She though had a much more important place in the universe then I had, so I had made it my goal to protect her. It was just something I had to do.

I found her sitting outside the door to her room, her head against the back and her eyes clothes. Her hair was up in a pony tail and she was wearing the costume that I had made for her. She didn't look that she was bothered, but she did look a little sad. I walked over to her and placed a hand down on the top of her head.

"Are you ready for this, Supergirl?"

She looked up at me and smiled slightly. "Just Kara now, but yeah. I'm ready to get this party over with."

"I know. I want to defeat this Imperix bastard just as much as anyone. Maybe more then anyone in this whole base. That-"

"ALL LEGIONAIRES TO THE HANGERBAY RIGHT NOW. I REPEAT, ALL LEGIONARIES TO THE HANGERBAY NOW. WE ARE HEADING OUT.'

Supergirl blinked and then stood up, and we made our way together to the hanger bay. When we got there Cosmic Boy was prepping the Sub on what they were to do if we failed. An unfriendly thought but still one that needed to be addressed. As the rest of the Legionaries gathered into the room, he and Saturn girl made their way to the front of the group. They looked tense, almost like they were made out of springs ready to jump. I walked over to them and placed a hand on Saturn Girl's shoulder.

"You ready for this?"

"Of course, lets do this."

Supergirl

Cosmic Boy stood in front of us, all will and force with Saturn Girl standing by him with a similar grim expression. I felt a strange energy in the room. It was like the Time Trapper was right here beside us, filling the room with his poison energy. I grew angry that we were waiting for the battle, but I forced that feeling down and listened to the battle plan.

We were going in hot, sending a few of the Legionaries to hold back Imperix forces while the rest would head in through the back and attack Imperix head on. There the Time Trapper would be and so would Brainiac Five. We would take care of Imperix and then defeat the Time Trapper no matter what. It was going to be a hard fight, harder then all the battles that had taken place before it. But I did not feel afraid only ready. The pod doors opened up and I stood on the brink. Starlancer stood beside me and for a moment looked over at me.

"Lets do this."

"Long Live the Legion."

We dove of into the darkness, heading full speed towards the satellite that held the answer to our problems. The closer we got though the more the forced of Imperix seemed to know exactly where we were and what we were going. Misdirection wasn't one of my best suites and without Brainiac Five the Legion clearly could not either. We did have fire power on your side and with it we could use that well.

"_Supergirl, Starlancer_," came Saturn Girl's voice from inside my mind, "_flank then from the right and the rest of us will take the left!_

I banked left, cutting a way through their ranks with my heat vision. Starlancer banked with me and smashed through them with her fist. We were cutting through them at a good pace up until the point when suddenly we were whisked inside the satellite by some force. Not only me but Cosmic Boy, Saturn Girl, Mon-El, Timber Wolf and Dream Girl. Imperix was waiting for us.

"Legionnaires, for too long you have been a thorn in my side. But enough is enough. We will finish this-"

A bandaged hand stabbed its way through Imperix, ending his speech with a gasp of pain. The Time Trapper appeared behind him, shadows whipping around him. Imperix screamed and tried to retaliate but he was cut short when the temporal energy casted him away. The Time Trapper floated before us, laughing.

"You have come, just like I knew you would. And guess what I have two presents for you. One is something I took from you recently," he said and waved his hand. A crystal appeared before them and encased inside, bond by chains was Brainiac Five. He looked wary and lost. "The next is something I took from you a long time ago. Reintroducing Lighting Lad!"

He waved his other hand and revealed to them was another crystal, this time keeping Lighting Lad, Garth Ranzz, encased inside. He was unconscious and pale, but other wise perfectly alive. Saturn Girl placed a hand over her mouth in shock and joy.

"This is the core universe, I can not destroy you I can only capture you and hopefully reprogram you. The Legion will return to save the universe, but not today."

The room around us simmered and changed into something new. It was almost like we were in another world, a world filled with shifting plains of wheat and low rising hills in the distances. I would almost say it reminded me of Kansas but there was just something wrong with it. Maybe it was the whole robed man in front of us gloating. He was about to say something when Starlancer punched him in the face.

"Enough of this shit! Give us back our friends!"

He whirled back and grabbed her by the arm. There was a sudden gray flash and all of a sudden she was on the ground, grunting in pain. Cosmic Boy sent thousands of shards of metal at the Time Trapper that ripped through his robe but nothing else. He laughed, taking a few of the shards out of the air and taking them with him as he dropped towards Saturn Girl. Before she had a chance to latch on to his mind he sent the shards of metal at her, cutting deep. I grabbed the Time Trapper by the back of the head and Timber Wolf use that opening to cut into his chest with his claws. He broke free by turning his energy into Kryptonite and the pain forced me to let him go. He threw Timber Wolf into Dream Girl and then turned back to me.

"I willed you back into existences. With Brainiac Fives undying love for you still burning unconsciously in his heart, I used that to pull you back. It was easy. It will be just as easy to turn you into a mirror version of her."

"Her who?"

He grabbed me by the arm, and sent Kryptonite energies through me. It sent me to my knees before him, screaming. He punched me in the back, helping me to the ground. I grunted in frustration before Kryptonite was shoved in my face and I blacked out. When I woke up everyone else was on the ground, looking towards the Time Trapper. All of us but Starlancer. She stood there like a warrior made of steel and all will. The Time Trapper was fading in and out, the world shifting about us. Starlancer tore off her mask with a scream of rage, and I finally got to see her true face.

She looked like me a lot, but in a way far more similar to Power Girl. Her face was sharper then mine, and he eyes were narrow. Her long, bushy blond hair fell around her shoulders and face, framing it nicely. But at the moment there was so much rage in her face that I could swear she was going to burst into flames. The effect on the Time Trapper was far more serve.

"Laurel? Is that you?"

The Time Trapper fully solidified and Starlancer took that chance to grab him by the neck, slamming him into the wall. I could feel his shock.

"This can't be," he muttered, staring at her. "Andromeda?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

"HAHAHAHA! I have finally lost it," he said, looking over at Brainiac Five. "Being beaten alive by my old lover. Do not chose this path. It leads to nothing but pain."

"Shut up. I am sick of this."

She grabbed the front of his hood and tore it off, and the sight under the mask made me freeze. It was Brainiac Five, but not the one that I knew. He was slightly paler, his hair was much longer and straggly. There was also something on his face. Some short of marking like machines and chips imbedded in his skin. He paled and screamed, throwing her away with waves of temporal energies. She was caught off guard and was thrown away, hitting the wall behind her. It rippled like jello.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" He screamed, covering his ears to block something we couldn't hear. "I will not stop it. I will bring you back! Just SHUT UP!"

Starlancer stood up, whipping some blood away before she screamed back at him, "Brainy, what the hell happened to you? Why are you doing this?"

"Hush, hush, nothing is wrong, nothing will go wrong," he muttered. He was in the deep throws of madness. He pounded his head into his hands. Starlancer went to touch his shoulder but he shrunk away. "Your dead, you died. You shouldn't be here."

"But I am here," she said soothingly. "And it doesn't have to be like this. Just let it go. Just please, let all this evil go."

"Dead and gone, dead and gone…"

She leaned forward and kissed him deeply. As first he struggled but I saw him go still and give into the kiss. It took a few moments but they parted with the former Time Trapper eyes closed. Starlancer kept a hand against his cheek lovingly.

"Please Brainy, come back to me."

When he opened his eyes again they were no longer mad but full of clarity. He knew what he had gone and it weighed on him heavily. Tears streamed down his cheeks, and Starlancer wrapped her arms around him. The false world around us vanished into the steely gray halls of the Justice League Headquarters. The prisons around my Brainy and Lighting Lad vanished and the two of them fell to the ground. Saturn Girl ran to the unconscious form of Garth, and I ran to Querl. Wrapping my arm around him I pressed my forehead against his.

"Sorry it took me so long to get to you, I could-"

He pressed his lips against mine and ran a hand through my hair. He smiled slightly, saying, "Everything is fine. We did it."

"Everyone," Cosmic Boy called through his ring, "back to base."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: And so, this is the ending. Did you enjoy this story, or did you just think it was alright? Or did you hate it so much you can't express it in words. No matter how you feel about it, I will present the finished project. If you want a squel please tell me in a review. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legion of Superheroes, Smallville nor any of the other DC Comics related things or any other types of characters that appeared inside. I just did this story for fun and not profit. Please do not sue.**

Chapter Fourteen

Epilog

Things slowly began to return to normal, or at least as normal as the Legion could ever get. The United Planets began to slow, hard work to get their planets back together in unity in peace. With Imperix gone and most of the Legion of Supervillains back in jail it was a little easier than they thought it would be. But with each peaceful time will come an eventually time of conflict and already Cosmic Boy was working on how to deal with the next threat. Most of the other Legionaries however, did not worry about that.

They were too busy enjoying what peace they had **now.** Let the future come when it may.

-----

Saturn Girl, Imra Adreen, spent her time with her lover Garth Ranzz. The whole ordeal of the fight with Imperix, his apparent death, and then his sudden return had sent the Legion into a joyful mood. It was most apparent between the two of them, and how inseparable they were. They walked down the halls hand in hand, talking to each other in low voices. No one tried to disturb them though, not even Cos. He allowed them their little bit of peace, as he tried to work on a plan for the future.

Garth kept his arm wrapped around Imra, even as he shot a little bolt of lighting into Brin's ass. Not enough to hurt but merely to stop him from staring at Phantom Girl's butt. He looked at them sheepishly, and dunked into an open doorway, leaving Garth laughing and Imra attempting not to.

"That wasn't very nice Garth," Imra said, giggling a little into her hand. His eyes flashed brightly though, and she couldn't hold on to what little anger she did have. It was just so… It was like she was having the best time in her life right now, just being with him after a five month separation. He tightened his grip, hugging her close.

"I know, but I had to see his face. It's priceless." He then let go of her for a moment, and looked out the window. They were beginning to rebuild the city and already a sense of normalcy had returned to the city. "Imra, what if I suggested we dunk out of HQ for a little bit and… you know, go off somewhere. Just the two of us?"

She arched an eye brow. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yes."

Smilingly slightly at the blush that had risen on his cheek and his confused mind, she touched his hand gently. It was strange how well their hands fitted together. "Of course I accept. Let's hurry though before anyone notices us."

------

They went off together as the other Legionnaires continued to rebuild what had been destroyed. They restored the labs, the building outside the HQ, and the city beyond. The effect on the people was not lost, that sense of unity the Legion seemed to have infected the people with the same sense of togetherness. It was heart warming to all around.

Brainiac Five watched the city while putting codes into his computer, carefully monitoring some of the more difficult rebuilding processes. Luckily for him he had Supergirl helping him. They were working on rebuilding the Time Institute delicate Chrono Device. The core of the device was dangerously radiated and normal humans and any alien not invulnerable to radiation would be able to survive direct exposure. That was why he stood so far away. Supergirl though didn't suffer from that problem, and rebuilt it following Brainiac's careful instructions. They couldn't help though getting slightly distracted with what would come soon.

"Your going to return to your time now," stated Querl, looking over the codes. His tone was neutral. Kara rotated the pole into its proper place, biting her lip as she thought.

"_I have to return for even a little while; it has been a long time since I was able to do something to help Kal. And he does need my help with something now, something to do with the Justice League."_

"And will you be coming back?"

"_Of course,"_ her voice over the communicator was bright, but he could tell she was holding something back. _"I just need to do my part. I will be back though, I feel…"_

She didn't need to say it; he knew what she was going to say. He took a deep breath, trying to settle his own nerves about this whole situation. He knew she would go back to her own time eventually. He had hoped though it wouldn't be so soon. He still had much he wanted to show her, wanted to tell her. There would be time to tell her though in the future, when she returned. He closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them she was directly in front of him, an impish smile on her face.

"I never did tell you," she said and leaned over. She whispered something into his ear that made him blush deep green. She then gave him a kiss on the cheek and returned to her work, singing softly 'As Long as Your Mine' as she did.

------

The defeat of Imperix and the Time Trapper though weighed heavily on one heart worse then all the others, the second Brainiac Five. His actions as the time controlling monster the Time Trapper were like a horrible dream made real, and it took him a good while to be able to look at himself in the mirror. He looked so much different then he had when he first started out on that crazy gamble. He looked thinner, more stretched out, maybe even a little abstract. His hair had grown down all the way to his lower back and was a much paler shade of yellow then it had been. It did clean up well however, and was easy to put in a pony tail. He had thought about chopping it all off at one point but decided to wait.

There was a knock at the door and when he opened it he saw it was Laurel at the door. She had already cleaned up after the battle and was no longer hiding who she was. There really wasn't any point to it anymore. She was wearing a similar outfit to the one she had been wearing when they encountered the space anomaly and they had been changed. Upgraded? His memories of those times were slowly returning and so still a little murky. He allowed her to come in and returned to his seat on the bed the Legion had provided him.

"I've been worried about you Querl," she said, walking over to him. She wasn't taller then him anymore, he realized suddenly. He was a head taller then her at least. What had that power done to him? She was still stronger then him and he needed her strength more then ever.

"You've been worried about me," he said, shakier then he wanted it to come out and he turned away. "You shouldn't worry."

"Yes I have been worried about you. You've been here, in this room, saying nothing to anyone and you know what, it's just not like you. I'm worried for you."

"Worried for you," he said, trying to words out. They sounded strange coming out of his mouth, or maybe that was just him. He turned back to her, and shook his head. "I'm alright. I'm free from that Time Trapper power aren't I?"

"But are you? Are you ever going to be fully free of it?"

She had asked the question out loud that he had been asking himself mentally since he came out of the madness. It was still there though, eating away at his sense. He could feel it even now dulling his mind, making him easy prey for the madness. He fought it though, holding it down. Never again.

"I don't know," he admitted, looking at his hands. He clinched and unclenched his hands several times, getting use to the motion. "Maybe some day… But we can't stay here."

She nodded her head, having reached the same conclusion as he had. They were parallel versions of the Brainiac Five and Supergirl and if they stayed… At the least they would die and the worse the universe would be destroyed because of all the paradoxes that would ensue. He wouldn't stand for it, couldn't stand for it. Slowly she laid her head on his shoulder, confusing and surprising him greatly.

"When the void was taking us, after Kon-El tried to save us, I tired to say something to you. I never got a chance to tell you but since I do now… I love you Querl. I have for a long time; just have been too stubborn to admit it."

He felt a blush rise uncharacteristically to his cheeks, and he looked at the ground. "I love you too," he muttered, and then louder, looking at her, "you saved me. I love you."

She smiled at him, kissing him deeply before she pulled back. "Than where do we go from here?"

-----

Supergirl left on the same day as Code Five (as the other Brainiac was calling himself) and Andromeda. Starlancer, as Andromeda had once been called, had returned to her original code name as a response to her Querl's return. It was strange, but seeing them together put the rest of the Legionaries minds at ease. If he ever got out of control again, they were sure she would be able to pull him back. And if she wasn't able to, she would always be able to call them.

"It was good to serve with all of you," Andromeda said, smiling warmly. She had cut her hair short, leaving only a single long strand in a pony tail in the back. She was also wearing something a little normal for her; a simple orange and black t-shirt with tan cargo pants, black boots and a yellow belt. She gave Supergirl a tight hug. "I will never forget it."

"Nor will we," Cosmic Boy said, smiling at her warmly. Code Five seemed ill at ease, shifting his weight every few minutes from one foot to another. He looked at the Legionnaires only briefly, unable to look at them for too long. But Saturn Girl came up to him and touched his shoulders.

"Its alright, you can forgive yourself. What you did was horrible, yes, but you have been given the chance to make up for it."

"You should have locked me up somewhere, some place no one would be able to find me. I did nothing good for you…"

"You didn't kill Lighting Lad, as you could have. You didn't kill anyone that was Imperix." She smiled at him again, and touched his forehead with her hand. "Your more like our Brainy than you will ever know. Now good luck, where ever you are going."

"We will come back," he told her, his tone suddenly quiet. "Something is coming, some shadow. We will return when it comes, and only then."

Then he and Andromeda walked into the ship the Legion let them have, and took off a few minutes later. When the wind and smoke faded away, Supergirl smiled at everyone and said;

"This isn't good bye, this is see you later. I will be back."

She gave each one of the Legionnaires a tight hug, adding a gentle kiss to Brainiac Five's hug. For a moment she just stood there, looking at them before she whipped a tear away from her eye. Then she gave Brainiac Five another hug, and went into the time bubble.

"See you later," was the last thing they heard as she vanished back her own time. For a moment they all stood there before they turned to each other and Cosmic Boy said;

"Everyone gets the week off. See you guys later."

-----

The shadowy hall way was lit by the dim torch light, and as the slender man made his way down the hallway. As he walked, the sounds of yelling and pain reached his ears and he smiled. His master always knew just now to keep his kingdom entertained, wither they liked it or not. Stopping though at the bottom of the stairs he let his smile slip and he called into the adjourning room;

"Master, I bring news."

"**Enter.**"

His shoes clicked sharply as he approached, and he reached a hand to touch his greasy hair. "The plot of the Time Trapper and Imperix has been ended. The former Time Trapper has left for Paradox 7 as you said he would. As always, your predictions are sound."

"**They always are.**" His masters' voice was darker and deeper then any mortal's voice could ever be, and he looked at his servant with red eyes. "**Go and tell Granny to prepare her playthings. The time grows short.**"

"As you command."

**The End…?**


End file.
